After sun down
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Some of us enjoy the day life while others prefer the nightlife. But there is more to the nightlife than is seen on the surface. Things creeping around in the dark under a moon and starlit sky. Something kept hidden to make everyone believe that they are only myths. As legend and myth seem to come to life in the dead of night. Ready to corner the unsuspecting. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"The night air is so very nice." A person slightly hums as he walks along the sidewalk of an area where no one is seemingly out or awake in. He glances around slightly as he takes in the sights around himself. "So peaceful too. Not a sound in the world." He keeps moving turning to look ahead of himself.

A few figures in the darkness dart around not drawing any attention from the person walking along.

"I wonder if I could very possible that I might be able to spot some nocturnal animals." The person wonders to himself and for a moment he closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the cool air around him, mixed with the thoughts of the animals. He opens his eyes half way after a moment after closing his eyes. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do." A strangers voice speaks suddenly from behind the person causing the person to jump.

However before the person could whirl around to see who had just spoken said person is slammed down onto the ground.

The person releases a gasp of pain only for a hand to be slapped over his mouth. He screams into the hand as there becomes a rather sharp pain against his neck. His vision begins to blur a little as someone steps out in front of the person.

"Because you'll be spending a lot more time in the night that you so very much adore."

The persons vision begins to dim and soon becomes dark as he feels weak from the teeth still in his neck.

After just a few moments longer someone speaks up. "Alright that's good. It should be enough."

The teeth in the persons neck are removed and the one who had been on the person removes themselves.

Now the person is no longer pinned down by the weight of the other.

Those around them wait almost hopefully for a few moments as they just watch the unmoving body on the ground.

"Too bad you never even knew you were stupid enough to walk into a part of our territory at a time when we are out. Plus when we would see you." One in the group says licking his lips almost as if thinking about a delicious meal. "So now you pay the price. The price that only we can decide on."

The rain begins coming down upon the world when the one finishes speaking.

The blood from the one on the ground slightly drips from the bite wound down his neck.

The sight makes one of the others lick his teeth almost in hunger though he seems to hold himself back.

After another few moments the bite wound heals until it's completely gone.

Slightly glowing red eyes snap open slightly narrowing mainly in the pupils.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"Have a nice night princesses." Tamaki slightly bows with one arm around his midsection as the girls leave the host club room. He straightens as the twins close the doors after all of the girls are gone. "That was a good day." He turns to the others with a grin on his face.

"We had brought in a lot of girls today. It might even be our record of how many customers we had." Kyouya confirms looking at his black book while also pushing up his glasses on his face. "A truly successful day indeed."

"Alright then!" Tamaki glances around his host club family grinning. "If there is nothing else then I declare that we are done for the day! Have a good night everyone." He almost prances over to Kyouya probably to discuss how much revenue that they have.

The two seem to have started planning something after all so the others can only guess that there must be a special day coming up.

They can only guess what it could be.

Perhaps an anime cosplay day?

What about a day based on some tradition from anywhere in the world?

Or maybe it could even be a cosplay of some popular game?

None of the others know so they will just have to wait and see what time will say.

Kaoru and Hikaru gather their bags ready to head off to home.

"So do you want to finish the game we got last week?" Hikaru asks his slightly younger twin glancing over to him.

"You can go on ahead." Kaoru tells Hikaru. "I don't feel up to it today."

"That's okay. I'll do it." Hikaru assures him as they head out to go home. "I can also catch you up if you want."

"Thanks." Kaoru nods to this. "I'll be heading out to town."

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Hikaru inquires getting a light shake of his brothers head in return as they reach their limo.

"You gotta get further in our game for us." Kaoru tells him with a smile. "Don't worry. I will be fine."

"Alright. Then we'll drop you off along the way and I'll head home." Hikaru finally agrees as he trusts his brother.

"Thanks." Kaoru gets in after Hikaru slips into the limo as the door is being held open by their family's driver.

Once they are both safely inside the driver closes the door only to race over to the driver's side to get into his seat.

The limo starts moving not long after that as it heads off away from the school.

"So what are you planning for going into the town anyways?" Hikaru questions in curiosity as they sit back enjoying the ride for now and his eyes flicker to his brother.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like taking a walk through the town for a bit. Maybe I'll figure out why." Kaoru responds giving a light shrug at this.

"Ah. I see." Hikaru nods. "Maybe you just want to go for a walk or something." He suggests in which Kaoru shrugs again.

"Maybe." Kaoru agrees as his slightly older brother turns away to look towards the front of the limo. He only does so for a moment before grabbing some casual clothes he and his brother leave in the limo.

They do this just in case they want to go somewhere right after school.

Kaoru is now wearing a nice grey t-shirt with a blue hoodie and jeans.

The two share small ide chit chat after that until they reach a good spot in town.

The driver pulls over and hurries around to let Kaoru out.

"I'll see you when I get back." Kaoru promises to his brother, their eyes meeting, as the door is opened for him.

"See you then." Hikaru nods in agreement to this with a soft smile. "Stay safe out there."

"You know I will." Kaoru confirms getting out then as the driver closes the door he heads away from the limo. He turns a corner just as the limo begins driving off elsewhere. He heads down the market street looking around himself though he gets the chill like someone is watching him. He's sure that it might be someone who had seen him exit the limo so they might be someone poor who is just after some possibly easy money. He's had to deal with a few of these types of people though luckily not that many yet. He turns into an alley way and he can hear some footsteps behind himself. He turns a corner and hides behind some boxes.

Someone turns the corner and looks around before dashing down the way as if thinking that he had ran down that way. The person seems to be wearing tattered pants and a pair of old worn, probably once nice looking, shoes.

Kaoru comes out of his hiding place once the person is far enough away. "Nice try."

The person keeps going trying to figure out where the other could have gone. He doesn't even notice a figure following after him as he runs around in the alleyways. The person pauses at an area with four ways to go.

Forward.

Backwards.

And to either side.

"Damn it. I lost him." The person kicks the ground causing a random loose rock to tumble along the ground in a broken forward line for a few centimeters. "Well there goes my easy money." He sighs to himself raising his right hand to rub at his forehead as if stressed. "Then I might have been able to quit my crappy job." He doesn't even notice the other coming right up behind him.

"Leaving your crappy job?" A sinister voice questions stopping the man from moving anymore forward. "Well that can be arraigned. Just not in the way that you seem to have been planning."

The man only has enough time to spin around to catch a glimpse of red eyes before the figure tackles him. His scream is cut short so much so it can be hardly called a scream, as the other sinks pointed teeth into his neck. His windpipe and vocal cords being punctured just enough to take away his ability to scream. He soon ends up passing out as his body seems to deflate with all of the blood being drained from him. Only once he no longer has any blood left do the fangs be pulled out of his neck.

"Was he an alcoholic or drug addict or something?" The figure questions making a slightly disgusted spitting sound. Said figure isn't even paying enough attention to be thankful that no one had come around to see what had just happened. "Oh well. Blood is blood." The figure slightly sighs and look to the body. "Now what to do with him."

"Only slightly sloppy but not bad."

The figure turns to look to a familiar group upon hearing the one speak. "Long time no see." The figure greets them unhappily.

"Don't be so disappointed to see us." The leader of the group moves forward towards the figure who tenses at this. "We have to check in on you after all." The leader stops with a small gap between the two of them as their eyes stare into each other's. "Let me remind you that if they get a sound out before you sink your fangs into them that can attract attention. It won't be my fault if you get yourself shot. However. You should be more careful about exposing the truth." The leader leans forward almost like an attempt to intimidate the other who just glares harder back. "Don't forget that or I will torture you myself. Since you were made by us I own you in some ways so I can kill you if I damn well please. Now we'll take this body off of your hands and you are to go back to the market place. I do believe that if you take too long then questions might be asked. We can't have that."

The figure turns and leaves though isn't completely happy about that encounter. The figure only glances back long enough to see a car pull up and the body being thrown in. The figure turns away and dashes off.

…

Kaoru returns home in the limo and hurries inside with a bag. He rushes into the living room finding Hikaru still playing the game. "Hey Hikaru look what I found!" He says making Hikaru press the pause on the black controller.

Hikaru turns to look to the other. "Welcome back. What did you find?"

Kaoru pulls out a pair of blue controllers with grey buttons. "Remember when we saw these on that video and liked them? I finally found them!"

"Sweet!" Hikaru jumps to his feet in excitement. "We so have to try them." He hurries to unplug the black controller as Kaoru nods in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

After a bit of gaming the twins got a goodnights sleep in.

The next morning Kaoru awakens feeling a little uncomfortable with the sun hitting his face.

Hikaru doesn't seem to have woken up yet though.

Kaoru gets up and heads away from where the sun is as he goes into the bathroom. He closes the door quietly behind himself and sighs softly in relief as the feeling starts to go away. He heads over to the sink turning on the tap only to grab a washcloth. He begins washing his face after dampening it under the water. He begins brushing his teeth once he is done with that after tossing the washcloth into the hamper.

The hamper sends it straight down into the laundry room.

Kaoru finishes brushing his teeth then opens the door to see if Hikaru is awake yet. He sees him sleeping so he heads over to their almost ridiculously large walk in closet to get dressed for the day. He walks out in his school uniform and heads out of the room to go downstairs. He makes it to the dining room where a maid cleaning in there turns to him in surprise. He speaks up before she can get a word in. "No need to worry. Just something simple for breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and bacon. I don't want much just a small plate."

The maid nods and rushes to the kitchen to tell the cooks or to start getting it ready.

Kaoru sits down with a slight sigh to himself. "This is almost getting tiring." He begins tapping one finger upon the surface of the table. He stops however as he hears the maid return with the small plate of food. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it young master." The maid assures him placing the plate in front of him. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Not right now."

"Alright young master." The maid hurries off to finish her cleaning leaving Kaoru to eat.

Kaoru eats in silence and when he is done he gets up to his feet only to head to the living room. He makes sure that the curtains are closed before he settles down on the couch to begin watching some TV for a bit. He has the television on to the news as he slightly sprawls out on the couch looking relaxed.

"A man has been reported missing this morning." The news reporter informs anyone who happens to be watching this morning. "His name is John Turnnette. He is…"

Kaoru ends up tuning the news man out when a picture of the missing man appears on screen. He slightly licks his teeth once in slight thought and he turns to glance to one window covered by curtains. He can see the sunlight hitting the curtains.

The curtains don't completely block the sun but it makes it like a dim lightning in the room with the light from the TV only adding to make it a little brighter.

"That man could be anywhere by now…"

Elsewhere…

Hikaru blinks awake just in time as the twin maids walk over with blank expressions.

"Good morning young master." The twin maids greet in sync.

Hikaru sits up almost wondering if they've cracked deciding to prank them back in retaliation for all of their pranks… Until he notices that Kaoru is not beside him. He turns to look to the maids. "Where is my brother?" He questions to the two of them.

"We believe that he got up earlier and is already downstairs." The maids inform him and Hikaru nods softly to this.

"Ok. I'll get up." Hikaru tells them.

"Very good young master." The twin maids leave with that.

Hikaru softly sighs to himself when he is finally alone in the bedroom. "Kaoru seems to be getting up early now a days. Maybe it's just a change that was supposed to happen." He gets up and heads on over to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Later the twins make it to school on time and as they are walking along through the halls they stop almost running into Tamaki.

"Good news!" Tamaki informs them grinning from ear to ear. "We will be having an outdoors day for the host club. We will all be wearing tank tops and shorts and we'll be having fun in the water with our guests in the sun. It's supposed to be a very sunny day so we are going to seize this chance. We already got outfits for our lovely guests to wear as well. Okay then see you afterschool." He dashes off elsewhere with that leaving Hikaru and Kaoru standing there not having given them a chance to say anything.

"Well now we know what they were planning." Hikaru speaks as they watch Tamaki disappear from sight elsewhere in the building.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees with a short response.

"Well let's get going." Hikaru takes the lead so that they can head to get to their class. "He can inform the other members of the host club."

Kaoru walks a little behind Hikaru so as to not draw his attention when he checks his bag. He silently sighs in relief seeing that he has his sunscreen. He doesn't want to burden Hikaru with it but if they are going to be hanging out in the sun with skin showing on a day like this he'll need to wear it. He closes his bag for now planning to put it on before they head to the club room to get ready.

Hikaru doesn't have the same uncomfortable feeling with the sun so why bother it with him if it doesn't affect him?

Kaoru doesn't want his brother to worry about him by knowing this so he'll just keep it a secret.

The day went on pretty normal with classes being so boring and soon it is approaching time for the host club.

Kaoru has gone to the bathroom to quickly put on his sunscreen before meeting up with Hikaru at the doors to the club room.

The two of them head inside and Tamaki turns to them as they enter with the doors swinging shut behind them.

"There you two are. Go get ready." Tamaki orders with his hands on his hips and a serious look on his face. "The others are already all set to go and waiting for us to join them. Your outfits are in the back. The guests are getting ready with their own outfits so be quick so we can get there before they see us early."

"You got it." The twins speak in unison and they head to get ready as Tamaki pulls out his phone probably to text Kyouya. They know that the tank tops were added to help hide Haruhi's true gender from the guests. Once they are ready they go down with Tamaki to join the others and step out into the rather sunny day.

Kaoru blinks slightly squinting his eyes as the sun hits his eyes taking a moment to at least adjust enough to not squint.

With everything ready Tamaki turns. "Let the host club activities begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The twins are wearing slightly dark blue tank tops with black shorts. They smile in greeting at the guests they have right now.

"Oh wow, you look great." One of the blushing guests admit.

"Why thank you." Hikaru is the first to respond to the comment. "I think my brother looks quite dashing as well."

Kaoru blushes at the comment. "Hikaru." He speaks almost softly and shyly making the girls giggle.

Hikaru places an arm around his brother. "Come on. You know it's true. But then again I always think you look beautiful."

Kaoru gives a blushing shy look to his slightly older twin making the guests squeal. He slightly leans against his brother as they give the girls a few moments to calm down. He closes his eyes just for a brief moment as he enjoys the closeness. He opens his eyes when the squealing dies down.

"How about we go have some fun in the water." Hikaru suggests getting the girls attention again. "Kyouya has set up all sorts of water areas."

"Yes."

"Let us go."

All of the guests give their verbal agreements and so the twins lead the way.

They start at a sprinkler and water hose area.

The twins are sure Kyouya set this up especially for them.

Some of the guest make slightly excited sounds as they get splashed by the sprinkler.

Hikaru gets a devious smirk upon his lips. He grabs one of the hoses and turns it to Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru lets out a yelp with a jump as he is sprayed with the water. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru moves closer so their faces are rather close. "Oh Kaoru. You just look so sexy when wet." He drops the hose to raise a hand to gently trail a finger along one side of Kaoru's jaw.

Kaoru slightly tilts his head up only slightly at the action. His eyes fall to half open as he looks into Hikaru's eyes.

"The way your clothes stick to you. Showing your body to me without you taking off your clothes." Hikaru brings a hand to Kaoru's waist making the girls lean closer in anticipation. "It just makes me want to do so much to you."

Kaoru brings his hands up to Hikaru's chest gently putting them there. He turns away blushing but his eyes stay with Hikaru's face. "Hikaru." He begins a little softly. "You're saying so much in front of everyone."

"Don't worry." Hikaru softly kisses his younger twins cheek. "I'm sure that none of them mind."

Kaoru blushes a little more at this. "Hikaru..."

The girls squeal loudly at this.

The two give them a chance to calm down. They then play in the water together with the girls.

After he host club...

The twins are walking to where their families limo is waiting. They are dressed in their school uniforms again. Their hair is still a little wet but they don't really care.

"I think today was pretty successful." Hikaru mentions with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. We had gotten a fair amount of guests today." Kaoru agrees with a soft smile of his own.

"Yeah. And the way they were squealing I bet we did better than Tamaki today." Hikaru laughs.

"Perhaps."

They are almost at the limo when they turn pausing as someone says ouch.

One of the girl students is standing by a display. She is looking at one of her fingers. "Oh clumsy me. Well it'll be healed by tomorrow."

Kaoru catches the slight smell of blood making him bring one arm up. He covers his nose and moth looking like he is going to sneeze.

The girl gets into her limo and Kaoru lowers his arm with a slight sniffle.

"Oh man you gotta love those. They feel like they're coming but then they don't come." Hikaru comments having seen Kaoru's movements.

"I know right?" Kaoru agrees. "Well lets get going shall we?" He suggests in which Hikaru nods.

"Yes. Let us go."

The two of them get into the limo and Kaoru leans back against the seat.

The ride back was relaxing.

Though that night Kaoru did have a little trouble sleeping.

Hikaru is out like a light as the clock clicks midnight.

Kaoru rolls over onto his right side that faces the window. He looks to the moon that he can see in the crack left between the curtains. He likes having it slightly open so he can look to the night sky if he can't sleep. He finds the sight of the stars and moon help him relax. He uses this to try to get his body to let him sleep.

Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't though.

Tonight it isn't working yet but Kaoru is going to give it at least a few minutes.

Kaoru continues staring out the window pushing away any thoughts that pop up. He lays there like that for a bit longer before his eyes begin to drift closed a little. He lets his eyes fall closed as he begins teetering on the edge of sleep. He finally drifts off into sleep after a few moments of being on the edge of sleep. His eyes open in finding himself floating in a place that looks like artistic depictions of space. His eyes glancing around at the pink, purple and blue colours with a sprinkle of white shining star all around. He looks to what he can only guess is up. He almost wants to close his eyes again as his feels quite relaxing. He blinks however as he notices the colours around him fading into black until he is surrounded in it. He feels eyes on him making him look around a little frantically as the eyes don't feel friendly at all.

Nothing seems to be watching him or at least he doesn't see anything right away.

His eyes soon come across a pair of eyes coming closer in the darkness. He tries to move away but his body won't budge as it feels heavy. He can only stare at the eyes moving closer and closer.

Once they are close a figure outlined in purple jumps out at him; as if going to attack him.

Everything seems to disappear as soon as the figure touches him.

Kaoru's eyes snap open in the waking world with a gasp.

AN:

I was out all day so I made this on my phone. So hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I hope you are enjoying so far.

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Kaoru quickly calms himself down as he sees Hikaru stirring.

Hikaru tiredly rolls over to look to his brother. "Kaoru? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kaoru confirms. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Hikaru slightly mumbles before falling back asleep clearly tired.

Kaoru sits up completely awake. He glances to the window in slight thought. He closes his eyes tightly clenching his teeth at the memory of the nightmare. He takes a deep breath in through his nose then out his mouth. He opens his eyes calmer again. He takes off the covers and gets up heading out of the room for a bit. He notices that it's still a bit dark so it's probably not even time to get up yet. He wanders down the hall making it to the stairs. He spots something moving by the window. He curiously goes to check it out. He looks through the window only to gasp and duck down.

Just in time as the figure peers through the window.

Kaoru glances around trying to quickly decide what it is he is supposed to do. He doesn't have Hunnys martial arts skills. He isn't intimidating like Kyouya. He clenches his teeth trying to decide on how he should handle it. He can't leave his spot right now without being seen. He's going to have to wait for them to move. He then will have to decide if he'll go alert someone or try to take on this person. He decides that alerting someone will be a better choice. He waits listening to the other.

The person is heard walking away and Kaoru gets up rushing off.

Kaoru tries to hurry towards the staff quarters. He hears some glass break and his heart pounds. He feels like he's on adrenaline right now. He just knows that he needs to get there fast. He doesn't want to be caught by the person. He keeps going only to skid to a stop as someone steps in his way. He finds himself facing the person who was outside.

"Long time no see." The maid who stole from them when the twins were kids greets. She smirks a little widely at them. "And where do you think you're going?" She reaches behind herself possibly to grab something.

This causes Kaoru to take a cautious step back.

"You really think that I'd just let you leave? Let you run off to go to tell someone?" The maid questions then laughs. "Oh you are so wrong about that." She moves a step closer making Kaoru even more tense than before. "You see I know how loaded your family is. And I know that they'd pay good money if something were to happen to one of their family members." She pulls her hand out from behind her back revealing some kind of hand gun. "So lets be good and come with me before we have to do this the hard way.

Kaoru swallows harshly at this and he tries to quickly think of what to do. His mind screams to run but his heart is worried about the gun in her hand. He knows that he is in quite the bind this way so he's going to have to get himself out of this.

No one will come to save him. Not when they have no idea that someone had broken in.

Kaoru contemplates going with her even if it's just because he doesn't feel like getting shot. He notices her moving closer with a smirk growing on her face with each step. He has to make his choice now before it's all too late.

Before she makes his choice for him.

Kaoru blinks as he remembers something. He remembers one way that he can defend himself right now. He swallows harshly as the woman is getting a bit too close. He takes a step forward. He watches as her smirk grows to an ear to ear grin of victory.

"That's a good boy. Come nice and quietly and you might not get hurt. Or worse." The woman reaches towards him attempting to grab ahold.

Kaoru lets her grab his arm and he knows it's now or never. He uses her grip on him to yank her forward.

She stumbles clearly not having expected him to pull such a trick.

Once she is close enough Kaoru lunges forward.

She doesn't even have time to really react.

Kaoru opens his mouth wide revealing his fangs. He reaches her neck sinking his fangs into her flesh.

The woman letting out a sound of pain from what he did.

Instantly he can taste the blood swarming into his mouth.

Kaoru begins drinking the blood swallowing it down. He swears the blood has a rather foul taste, but he figures it must be just in his mind. He figures this because he reasons it's because he knows how despicable of a person she is. He can feel her try to resist but he keeps a strong grip on her. He keeps going taking heavy gulps of blood. He begins to feel her struggles weaken the more blood he drains from her.

The woman begins to lean more against him. Her body's strength is diminishing from the blood loss.

For now Kaoru lets her lean against him. He doesn't stop in the draining of her blood. He closes his eyes softly to try to block out what he's doing.

No matter how necessary this is it never gets any easier... Even when the person deserves it...

The two of them fall to their knees on the floor as Kaoru no longer wants to support her.

It doesn't take much longer before Kaoru is taking the last few gulps of blood.

The woman has fallen completely limp by now.

Though that is to be expected.

Kaoru's eyes open as it's pretty much done. He however doesn't really have time to pull his fangs out at that second.

"Oh there you are." Hikaru's voice coming up behind him makes Kaoru freeze. "I was woken up when I heard glass shattering."

Kaoru removes his fangs from the corpse that he lets drop to the floor. His heart pounding against his rib cage. He's been caught and there's no where to run. He can guess that Hikaru hasn't fully looked at him yet. He figures that's why he hasn't said anything about it.

"I couldn't find you so I got worried. I then thought you might have gone to alert someone... So I... Came looking this way..."

Kaoru knows it the instant his brothers words slow down.

Hikaru has fully turned to him and can see Kaoru with the dead body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questions unable to take his eyes away from the scene before him. His tone of voice is a bit scared but mostly shocked.

Kaoru drops the body and jumps up spinning around to face his brother. "Wait. Hikaru. Please let me just explain. I-" He finds himself cutting off when his slightly older twin moves closer to him. He slightly glances down when Hikaru raises a hand brushing away a drop of blood dripping down his chin. He then feels a gentle touch moving his lips a little to expose his vampire fangs.

"How… How did this happen?" Hikaru questions looking at the pair of fangs almost like he wants to cry from seeing them. He does release his brother to allow him to speak though.

"It was a night walk. They attacked me." Kaoru admitted dipping his head slightly with his heart being confused having sunken from being spotted…. But…. the way he's acting….. It's making it confusing for him. "I thought I was as good as dead then when I woke up I was… Well, this."

Hikaru suddenly hugs his brother slightly confusing him even more. "I'm so sorry Kaoru!" He slightly sobs to him and Kaoru slowly hugs him back.

"Hikaru? You don't hate me?"

At this Hikaru pulls away pushing his brother away enough to have his arms stretched with his hands on his shoulders. He looks with tears into his surprised slightly younger brothers eyes. "Hate you? I could never hate you. I just feel so bad I wasn't able to be there for you. Especially when you needed me the most. I can't believe I never knew something was ever truly wrong."

"It's not your fault. Neither of us could have ever known that such a thing would happen. Plus I was just so afraid of what you might think of me that I hid the truth away. I never told anyone about what I had become." Kaoru admits glancing away feeling a little ashamed to have ever thought that his dear brother would hate him for this.

Hikaru hugs him close again and as his head is above Kaoru's shoulder he lets out a sniffle. "It's not your fault. I mean with what you seem to have had to do in order to remain you and alive I understand why you thought I'd hate you." He assures him giving a soft smile at least a little glad to finally know such an important detail of his brother that he's been missing… For who knows how long...

"Thank you." Kaoru's soul itself could soar from the relief he feels within himself.

After their little heart to heart moment comes to an end the two step away from each other.

Kaoru turns to take a glance to the body knowing that they'll need to do something about it before anyone wakes up to find it. He turns back to his brother when a hand comes upon his shoulder finding their eyes meeting.

"We can do this. Together we can guarantee that it'll be okay. Lets get her outside in the darkness and we'll bury her where no one will ever find her." Hikaru moves closer to the body heading around to try to grab onto her wrists. "You'll see. It'll be okay. We've got this together."

Kaoru swallows harshly thinking to himself about how there is still something that he is hiding from Hikaru. Something that can very easily make things not as okay as Hikaru would like to think that it'll be. He still keeps quiet about it for now and helps his twin to pick up the corpse on the floor.

Together the two of them take her out back.

Hikaru holds his phone in his mouth with the flashlight turned on in order to help them see where they are going.

They don't want to put it where there are paths and pretty lights in the garden. They are well aware that it'd only be asking for the body to be found at least rather quickly.

"Ok. Here should be good." Hikaru informs his brother who nods in agreement and they place the body down onto the ground. "I'll go find us a shovel and you wait here. Turn on your phone light if you need to." He heads off after that.

Kaoru doesn't turn on his phone light as he stands there waiting. He however pauses slightly glancing back when he swears that he picks up on something. He stills listening to see if he will hear it again.

This time it is a different noise. But this noise is unmistakable. A growl and it doesn't sound like any ordinary animal.

Kaoru takes a glance back the way that Hikaru is before making his way towards the noise. He makes it to the edge of his families property and he ducks into a nearby bush. He shifts enough to peer over the bush just in time to see what he had gone looking for.

A giant wolf is walking along slightly sniffing the air here and there. It is a lot bigger than normal wolves having to be at least twice the size of the normal ones. It has slightly dark brown fur and dark green eyes. It is walking along possibly hunting.

Kaoru clenches his teeth at the sight of the giant wolf. "Werewolf." He whispers to himself and he slightly opens his mouth unable to help it as his vampire instincts scream to take this beast out. He knows he has to be cautious however as werewolves are rather powerful beasts. He moves out of the bush slightly rolling into darkness. He reasons that he will only be doing this to protect Hikaru from possibly falling prey to such a thing. He doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if this wolf got its teeth or claws into his brother. He knows very well that there would only be two ways for it to go. He knows that Hikaru would either be turned into a werewolf or torn to shreds to be the wolfs next meal. He cannot let this happen to his own brother. He understands quite well all the heartache and learning it requires of someone newly turned. He spots an opening when the wolf turns away and uses his increased speed to dash at it.

While werewolves have the advantage of strength the vampires try to make up for it in speed. So as long as Kaoru keeps moving quickly he should be good.

Kaoru cannot let the wolf catch him or else that can turn very deadly. He jumps at the wolf wrapping his arms around its neck to try to limit its mobility as well as to try to push it down. He uses his grip to tug it down as it swings it's head with a snarl trying to reach him. He attempts to sink his teeth into his enemy's flesh however the enemy is moving too much for him to do so. He just needs to either bite it, which causes werewolves a lot of pain as a vampire's bite to them is poisonous, or to even drain its blood. He and the wolf tumble to the ground with the vampire trying to not let the wolf pin him. He shifts away letting go of the wolf for a brief moment when he almost falls from the wolf rolling. He can't let himself fall or else he could become pinned which would end things for him quickly. He could be killed by either the wolf biting to rip him apart or just bite him.

To a vampire a werewolf's bite is one of the only things that they cannot heal from. They could bleed to death from such an injury as it would just continuously bleed. They wouldn't even be able to stitch it better as it would only delay what will happen as it'd only slow the blood loss… Not to mention add a weak spot since not even the stitches would heal thus if they got broken the blood could come out faster again. They aren't as immortal as lure seems to make them but they are pretty resilient when it comes to injuries.

Kaoru notices the wolf shift to try to throw him off and he spots this as an opportunity. He moves swiftly and sinks his fangs into its jugular vein causing the wolf to let out a loud sound of pain. He begins quickly drinking it's blood despite that it's the most foul thing he's ever tasted.

It's just how it is. To vampires werewolf blood is the foulest thing they can ever taste. It's like a punishment for drinking their blood in the first place.

Kaoru clings desperately to the wolf that tries to thrash to try to get him off and to stop draining it. He can start to feel the thrashing get weaker and weaker as the blood is drained. He releases the deflated looking wolf once it's thrashing stops. He drops it to the ground and instead of licking away the drop of blood going down his chin he wipes it away. He doesn't want to lick up that disgusting blood after all. He looks up staring off into the darkness for a moment. He ends up not seeing or hearing anything else telling him that this wolf must have been alone.

Either as a loner wolf or having wandered into the area after going out away from the pack for whatever reason like maybe hunting for food or scouting.

Kaoru raises his head towards the moonlit starry sky and closes his eyes softly. He lets out a high pitched noise that humans cannot hear. He knows that the clan will know as the one clans noise is the only one that he knows.

Vampires who decide to make clans instead of going solo work together to do things. Like protect their territory. They have high pitched noises that are distinct between each clan. So when a vampire makes one it can be known what clan they belong to. They can go more solo than wolf packs as vampire clans can be made of loners sharing a territory. They just need to be peaceful to those in their clan and to work together when it is required of them. That is the minimum requirements to be a true vampire clan.

Once that is done Kaoru lowers his head back to its rightful place. His eyes open with the best calm look he can manage at the moment. He turns heading back to where he was before trying to get back before Hikaru gets back with a shovel hoping to not have to explain anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Kaoru makes it back to see Hikaru looking around almost desperately. He swallows harshly knowing that he had to come up with a convincing lie. He approaches making a bush rustle causing his brother to jump.

Hikaru spins around tense and wide eyed before relaxing when he sees Kaoru. "Kaoru!" He rushes over hugging his slightly younger twin. "I was so scared you might be someone or something else but I am so happy that it's just you." He pauses with a blink as if something has just occurred to him. He pulls away enough to look his twin in the eye with his hands resting on his shoulders. "Where did you go anyways?"

"Sorry. I thought I heard something so I went to investigate. Turns out it was nothing." Kaoru explains flashing a smile in his brothers direction.

"Oh." Hikaru nods in understanding. "Well I am glad that it turned out to be nothing in the end." He turns away to look to the body that now has two shovels sitting on the ground by it. "Let us get this under way." He heads over to pick up the shovel.

Kaoru pauses and slightly glances back while his brothers back is turned. He swears he can hear a little bit of chatter. He however is sure that he knows very well just who is chattering so much. He turns back to his brother ignoring the chatter for now. He heads over picking up the other shovel.

The two of them set to work and Kaoru relaxes a little when the chatter stops. They dig a hole that they deem to be deep and wide enough. They throw their shovels up over the edge before climbing out themselves. They head on over to where the body lays and each grab an arm. They work together heaving the body that drags along on the ground. They make it to the hole and are careful to not fall in themselves. They prepare to toss the body inside and glance to each other. Their eyes meeting for a brief second before they look down into the hole.

"Ready? On my count." Hikaru initiates it. "One. Two. Three. Four!"

On the count of four the two of them toss the body into the hole with all of their might.

The body falls down into the freshly dug hole.

The twins had let go just in time as the body began falling. They watch it go all the way down until it hit the bottom. They turn away grabbing the shovels once more but this time they work to fill the hole in. They keep going until the hole is completely covered. They grab some flowers nearby and quickly plant them trying to make it look not so suspicious. They finish and it's hard to tell that the area was recently dug up. They share a quick smile upon seeing this.

"Alright. Now that this is all done. We should get back to our rooms." Hikaru speaks as they toss the shovels to another part of the garden that they've seen the gardeners hang out by. He has a bit of sweat on his forehead not really used to having to do as much work that they just did.

"And clean up a bit." Kaoru holds up his hands to remind his brother how dirty they had gotten.

Hikaru slightly blushes at how he had kind of forgotten about that part. "Right. That part should be first." He agrees to this and with that the two of them head inside.

They head into the shower stripping off their clothes.

Hikaru makes sure that the water is just right for the both of them.

The two of them have always had two sets of the same soap so that way they can both wash themselves if they take a shower together.

Hikaru pauses in his washing to turn to look to his brother almost as if about to ask something. He blinks when his eyes land upon something. He heads over for a closer inspection.

Kaoru slightly yelps with a small jump when his lower neck by his shoulder is touched. He slightly glances back knowing that it is Hikaru.

After all they are the only ones currently there and the touch was so soft plus careful.

Kaoru quickly comes to realize what it is that has gotten his brothers attention. His bite mark scars that are usually pretty unnoticeable unless you're looking for it… Or aware that it could be there. He turns his head away opting to just look straight ahead as his brother is behind him currently. He knows that he probably shouldn't hide this now that Hikaru is aware of his secret. "That was the bite that changed me." His voice comes out soft almost as if almost unwilling to let the other know the truth about such things. He closes his eyes softly as he feels his brother clench his hand into a fist doing his best to not hurt his slightly younger brother. His eyes snap open with a blink of surprise when his brother suddenly hugs him from behind. He leans back a little into the embrace as he is held close.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to help you."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's eyes flicker back towards his brother who rests his forehead on the back of his shoulder. "It's not your fault. None of it is. You couldn't have known."

"I still feel like it's my fault for not protecting you like I should have." The older twin slightly mumbles though Kaoru heard every word that Hikaru had spoken. "Like I promised. All those years ago when we were kids. When you got scared because the frog tried to jump on you when we didn't know what it was. I promised I would protect you no matter what it was from. Even if it was the world itself. I just feel like I've failed to keep that promise."

Kaoru finds a small smile coming to his lips. He turns and softly brings his arms around his brother in a gentle return hug. He's glad that the way Hikaru is holding him allows him movement to turn all the way around to face him… Even if his slightly older brother doesn't really lift his head. "Don't blame yourself. I think that you're doing an excellent job. You protected me whenever we were together and that is still keeping your promise. But you can't know of something if you were not there. So that promise doesn't count in those times."

For Hikaru Kaoru's words hit a soft spot within him causing him to smile softly. He lets out a slight laugh almost as if he can't really believe something. "I'm supposed to be the big brother at this part. Yet here I am being the little brother instead."

Kaoru finds himself smiling just a little more upon hearing those words. "It's okay to be the little brother sometimes. We can't always be the big brother."

Hikaru almost wants to laugh again and he makes a sound that is like laughter. "Since when did you grow up so fast?" He questions causing Kaoru to giggle a little.

After that the two happily finished their shower with Hikaru feeling much better now. They make sure to put their dirty clothes in the hamper being well aware that things won't really be questioned. They settle in a sitting position on their beds after getting fresh clothes.

Kaoru is about to crawl under the covers when Hikaru speaks up.

"Hey. Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" Kaoru turns finding his eyes meeting with his brothers own eyes.

"How often do you need to... You know… Feed?" Hikaru asks only a little worried about asking such a question to his brother.

"I should be okay for at least a few days now." Kaoru responds to his brother. "I can take care of it."

"… Okay…." Hikaru gives wanting to let his brother have his confidence. "Are… Are you safe?"

This questions causes Kaoru to blink at his brother. "Safe? Are you thinking that I'm going to bite you being thirsty for blood? You should know that I've never done it in the past and it won't start now."

Hikaru shakes his head closing his eyes for only the moment he will do so. He opens them again afterwards and looks his brother in the eyes again. "No. What I meant was are you safe from danger. Now that I know that vampires are real I can only guess what else is real. So I just wanted to know if there was some sort of danger that might hurt you."

"I'm not fully sure on everything that is real and what is not but the things that I know are real I have dealt with before. If I encounter them I'll be fine."

Hikaru pauses for a moment before giving up for now. "Okay. Lets sleep then shall we?"

Kaoru nods in agreement and the two settle down to do so. He snuggles close to his twin when the other puts an arm around him. He waits though it doesn't take long for Hikaru to tiredly pass out. "Hikaru?" He makes sure that he's asleep by saying his name. He turns away to look to the window once he is sure that his brothers asleep. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't tell you everything." He mummers before trying to sleep.

Elsewhere…

Heavy paws pound against the ground as a large body races along only to skid to a stop when reaching more of its kind. The owner of the paws gives something that sounds like some kind of report.

A few howl in sadness and loss while the proud standing one on a high rock growls in anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

The next day after school the host club are entertaining guests.

"You two seemed tired today." One of the twins guests speak up in a pointing out way.

"Yeah sorry. But we're okay." Kaoru assures them flashing a smile.

"Yeah. I just stayed up late last night for Kaoru here." Hikaru adds making Kaoru quickly turn to him at this. "He sometimes has trouble sleeping. So if I notice then I stay up with him until he falls asleep."

The girls make sounds of that sounding adorable.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protests getting all of their attentions. "I can't believe you'd tell them about me. I'm not really proud that I sometimes struggle with insomnia remember?! You even promised to not tell our parents." He ducks his head in fake hurt that he manages to make rather real for the guests.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru slightly gasps and as their guests lean forward he gets up hurrying over to his brother. He pulls him into a hug as if his slightly younger twin is leaning against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to worry our guests. Can you forgive me?"

Kaoru slightly snuggles against Hikarus chest closing his eyes. "Okay." He agrees softly causing the girls to squeal at the scene before them.

The two of them share a smirk with one another but only for a brief moment to try to not get caught.

Kaoru's eyes open and his eyes flicker to where he feels someone watching him. He notices that one of Haruhis guests are staring at him. He can just barely spot something glittering in her eyes before she turns away to look to Haruhi again. He isn't sure if this a good or bad thing right now.

It seemed like no time at all the host club hours are all over.

The twins are getting ready to leave when a voice speaks up.

"You two."

The two of them turn to see Kyouya standing there.

"A moment if you would."

"Sure." Hikaru agrees while Kaoru stays quiet listening to what the other has to talk to them about.

"You two really do look exhausted. Though you were still able to perform as expected of members of the host club. However." Kyouya frowns slightly. "Are you sure that you two don't need a day to recharge?"

"We're fine." Hikaru tries to assure the raven haired male.

"Yeah. Sorry it was my fault we didn't really sleep." Kaoru steps forward slightly bowing his head. "We should be fine tomorrow."

"So you really sometimes suffer from insomnia?" Kyouya inquires keeping his eyes on the youngest twin through the glare on his glasses.

"Yeah. We keep it a secret but for some reason I have such a problem." Kaoru tells Kyouya who after a moment sighs with a nod.

"Alright." Kyouya walks away with that and the twins are free to go.

They head towards the front doors but when Kaoru sees how sunny it is outside he pauses.

Hikaru pauses too and turns back just as Kaoru takes a step back. "Is something wrong?" He questions causing his brother to turn to him.

"It's just a bit too sunny out. Hang on." Kaoru puts his bag down lowering to a crouch only to dig in his bag.

Hikaru waits watching his brother find the bottle of sunscreen pulling it out. He's never seen that kind of it before and he notices the rather high number on it.

"It's just a part of being… This…." Kaoru tries to explain opening the bottle. "My skin is now sensitive to the sun so when the sun is like this I need to put this on. It's only to try to make it less uncomfortable."

"Oh." Hikaru nods quickly understanding that explanation. He moves closer crouching beside his brother. He reaches out gently placing a hand on Kaoru's own that is holding the sunscreen bottle.

Kaoru pauses only to look to his brother meeting his eyes.

"Here. Let me help you out." Hikaru offers moving one hand to Kaoru's arm in attempted assurance. He can't help but think how much cooler Kaoru's body has been feeling though he is certain that it's only because he got turned into a vampire.

Kaoru tries to hold back a blush when he feels the soft, gentle and careful touch. He nods quietly and lets his slightly older brother take the bottle.

Hikaru sets to work putting the sunscreen on his brothers exposed skin. He keeps his touches gentle and careful. He smiles softly at how Kaoru softly closes his eyes when he does his brothers cheeks. He pulls away as he finishes in which his brother opens his eyes. "Ready?"

Kaoru nods in confirmation putting the sunscreen back into his bag.

They head out to the limo heading off home.

That night…

Hikaru has fallen asleep with one arm draped over his slightly younger brother.

Kaoru blinks his eyes open not really having been asleep in the first place. He clenches his teeth closing his eyes tightly. He raises one hand to clutch his night shirt right where his heart is. He manages to hold back a groan at the burning and itching feeling coming from within himself. He takes a few moments trying to figure out what in the world is happening to him. His eyes snap open with a silent gasp as his vampire side seems to answer this for him. His pupils narrow like a cats and his eyes turn red. "I must…" He whispers to himself shifting to sit up turning to get up out of bed. "I must answer the call… Clan leader… Calling…" He snaps his eyes tightly closed again only to open them with a soft confused look as they appear to be back to normal now. "What… What was that just now…?" He wonders to himself and he can't help but glance to his brother who is beside him still asleep. "I can't let that happen again. That is if I am to protect my brother." He turns away and gets up out of bed trying to ignore the feeling that is still there within him. "Well either way I probably should answer this call." He quickly gets dressed in a tank top, jeans and grabs a pair of runners. He quietly escapes the house following where his instincts are telling him to go. He follows this off of the property and into the city going around in the dark quiet city. He makes it to a building that looks like an ordinary house. He heads up to the door knocking. He waits for a moment or two before the door opens for him. He spots one of the others standing there before him.

"About time." The other turns heading further inside.

Kaoru follows inside pausing to turn back as the door closes behind him. He spots yet another member who had been hiding behind the door. He turns away to go along to go meet their leader. He stops once they come to the kitchen where the leader is sitting on the table.

The leader has his legs crosses and his legs below his knees hanging off of the edge.

As Kaoru and the other two that came to greet him at the door arrive the leader nods.

"Everyone is here." The leader confirms snapping his fingers causing the burning and itching to stop.

Kaoru's shoulders visibly relax with a sigh of relief at the feeling going away.

"Now." The leader lowers his hand back to where it was before which is right by his butt on the tables surface. "Lets get to why I've called you all here."

Elsewhere…..

Hikaru blinks awake not fully sure what woke him up… Until the blur of the sleep in his eyes fade to let him see clearly. He shoots up to sitting up upon finding the spot next to him completely empty. He looks around hoping that the other is only somewhere else in the room. He stops upon seeing the discarded night clothes on the floor. "Kaoru!?" He hurries to his feet and rushes to begin searching around the mansion for his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"As I'm sure you're all aware a werewolf had come into the newer part of our territory where Kaoru here took care of it." The leader gestures to Kaoru causing the others to glance to the ginger before turning back to the leader. "However things sadly don't end there. It turns out the wolf had a pack and they've been marking the edges of our territory. Rubbing themselves on trees, objects and buildings. We've been marking the edges back to our scent. However I believe that this is only the first step in whatever plan they have. They are out for revenge and things can only get worse from here. This is a declaration of WAR!"

Some of the members turn to each other muttering in concern before going quiet to pay attention to the leader.

"With marking our territory again is our acceptance of this war they are probably going to wage on us. So I want everyone alert and ready to fight at any moment. We will be increasing patrols and I don't care what you say everyone will be going on them. Kaoru you will be added to the patrols instead of keeping an eye out for anything. You are well aware of where our territory is. There will be at least one other patrolling as well as back up. Now I have made a schedule for when each one of you will be on patrol. Stick to the schedule and plan anything else around them. If any part smells of wolf alert me and remark the area. We will be discussing the schedule for a bit tonight. We will then need to cover what we are to do if the pack makes any more movements besides trying to mark our territory. Let us begin."

Elsewhere….

Hikaru has checked all over the house including the garden area. He hasn't found any sign of Kaoru though. He has tried calling Kaorus phone but to no avail. He is beyond worried now though as he is sitting on the bed back in the bedroom he is trying to rationalize. "Come on. Kaoru's got this. He's been doing this all in secret for… Who knows how long… Did he even tell me how long? … Ugh!" He hunches over bringing his head into his hands as he grips his hair. His eyes are closed tightly at the frustration and stress of what's happening. "I can't even think straight!" He throws his head back straightening his arms as he does so only stopping when he can't stretch his arms anymore. He lets himself fall back flopping onto his back. He releases his head and hair to swing his arms straight outwards to the sides as he falls backwards. He lays there on the bed with his eyes shut a little looser than before only for him to relax them. He opens them only about a second or two after that. He decides that he will wait until morning time to see if Kaoru returns before he worries even more.

… The next morning…

Hikaru had stayed up all night waiting for his brother though he never returned. He quickly throws on an outfit then dashes off planning to look around the entire city if he has to. He needs to figure out where Kaoru could have disappeared to. He fears that something in the night might have hurt his brother or worse. He gets the limo driver to town. He thanks him once they park in a good spot. He gets out hurrying to begin his search before the door could even be opened by the driver. He lets his search for his brother begin. He approaches a woman who seems to be just heading home from wherever she works. "Excuse me."

The woman pauses and turns to look to Hikaru. "Yes? How may I help you?" She inquires curiously also wanting to get this done with so she can go home.

"You haven't seen someone who looks like me but his bangs on the other side have you?" Hikaru inquires and gets a shake of the head in response.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Thanks anyways." Hikaru heads off to continue his search.

The woman shrugs it off and heads off heading to get to her own house. She turns the corner into an alley way passing by a dark corner without paying it any mind. She continues on her way through the alleyway not even noticing the pair of glowing eyes appearing in the dark corner.

A figure moves out heading towards the woman only to dash forward giving the woman only time to pause before the woman is pounced on. The figure sinks his fangs into her neck cutting off a scream as blood rushes into his mouth. He drinks it all letting the woman collapse on the floor. He only pulls away once done. He sits up sitting in a straddling way on the womans back. "Damn it. Why did me and Kaoru have to have the night patrol. I had to hunt in the damn daylight." He grumbles to himself wiping away a drop of blood with the sleeve of his long sleeved black shirt. He gets up and stabs the area that he had bit to make it look like murder. He rushes off away from the scene after that. "No time to properly clean anything up either. God damn it."

Back with Hikaru, he is still going around hoping to get any information on where his brother could have gone to… He is sad and disappointed that so far his efforts have been to no avail. He pauses hearing a distant howl though he doesn't remember there ever being wolves anywhere nearby.

The host club have been waiting for the twins and Tamaki has tried calling the twins yet no answer. They are starting to get worried when they all spin around as one of the doors to the club room opens.

Kaoru walks into the room just about to start apologizing about being late. He is running through excuses in his head as long as they don't know the truth of what actually happened. He pauses however noticing confused looks coming from the others. "What?" He questions to them tilting his head in confusion.

"Where is Hiakru?" Haruhi is the first of the group to speak up asking the question.

Kaoru blinks in shock as he raises his head. "You mean he's not here?" He is responded by the shaking heads of the club. "I'll find him." He dashes away out of the room with that leaving the club members to glance to each other in worry.

The club wondering what in the world is going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Kaoru is racing through the city looking left and right to try to figure out where in the world Hikaru could be. He slows down to a stop after a bit of running unable to find his brother so far. "Hikaru…" He slightly mutters in worry. His mind briefly contemplates calling upon the clan for help but he shakes that thought away. He opens his eyes halfway as he had closed them to shake his head; he had also tilted his head down a little doing so a little before opening his eyes. "No. I have to keep involving the clan as my last resort." He raises his head opening his eyes fully. He begins to continue to look for his brother He just hopes that he will be okay and be found quickly. He skids to a stop almost running into someone who he turns to.

The person is a slightly short male who looks up slightly at Kaoru.

Kaoru instantly smells a scent of dog coming from this person. His eyes try to change to red as a slight growl escapes his mouth. He tenses just in case he has to defend the area from this wolf.

The wolf who remains in his human form slightly gives Kaoru a look of slight disgust and thoughtfulness. He makes a humph noise before turning away and dashing off.

Kaoru would give chase but he then realizes that the other was outside of his clans territory so instead he just makes sure that his clans scent is there. He rubs himself against a tree to add another marker by a spot that smells of wolf that he can't really mark. He then heads off to continue his search for his brother. He almost runs past an alley way before he skids a stop. He takes a few steps back to look into the alley where someone is standing back to him. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru jumps at the sudden shout of his name and spins around to find Kaoru rushing towards him.

Kaoru in relief jumps towards his brother arms out to embrace his slightly older twin. He accidentally knocks him down however.

Hikaru manages to wrap his arms around taking most of the hit of the fall. "I'm so glad to see you." He tells his brother to assure him that he is alright.

"Me too. I was so worried when the host club said that you hadn't shown up. So I went looking for you." Kaoru admits hugging Hikaru close with his forehead against his brothers shoulder.

"I got worried when you didn't return last night so I went to see if I could find you." Hikaru admits to his brother keeping his own arms around him. "I'm so sorry that I had worried you. I just wanted to know that you were okay." He explains to his slightly younger brother. "By the way, what happened last night? Where did you go? Why did you just disappear for the whole night? It'll be okay you can tell me."

Kaoru pauses upon hearing the questions in which his eyes fall to being half open almost in thought as he tries to figure out what to tell his twin brother. "I had to check something. It took longer that I thought that it would." He tells the other closing his eyes softly.

"Check something?" Hikaru asks with a growing interest and curiosity at what is happening with his brother.

"You don't need to worry." Kaoru tells him and finally he shifts to sit up a bit until he is hovering over his brother. He opens his eyes to look to meet his brothers own eyes.

Hikaru pauses with deep worry as his eyes seem to scan flickering to completely take in Kaoru's own eyes.

At this sight Kaoru becomes worried wondering what is wrong. "What is it?" He asks the other who stops examining his eyes.

"Kaoru… Is something wrong? What happened?" Hikaru questions him raising a hand up almost hesitantly. His hand reaches halfway to his brothers cheek before stopping in midair.

Kaoru becomes a bit more confused and worried upon being asked these questions. "Hikaru?"

The next words that come from the older twins mouth causes Kaoru to freeze where he is.

"Your eyes. They're red."

Kaoru moves one hand up towards his own face in shock after a moment or two of being frozen on the spot. "Red?" He questions making Hikaru realize that his slightly younger brother didn't even know that his eyes had changed color.

It scares them both that this happened without Kaoru's knowledge or will for it to happen.

Kaoru closes his eyes a little tightly trying desperately to turn his eyes back to normal.

At this Hikaru reaches the rest of the way up placing a hand on his brothers cheek.

Kaoru relaxes at the gentle familiar touch. He slowly opens his still red eyes halfway at first then fully to look Hikaru in the eyes once more. He finds a smile dancing in his brothers eyes when their eyes lock together once more. He feels truly calmed from this as if it was like a spell was cast upon him to make him completely relax into his own brothers touch.

"It'll be okay." Hikaru speaks in assurance to his brother who lets out a breath as if releasing all that tension to disappear into the air. "We'll figure it out."

Kaoru nods softly at this and he slightly nuzzles his brothers hand his eyes closing softly. "Yeah…" His voice is just as soft as his nod was. "We will."

Elsewhere…

"And you are sure of what you saw?"

"Yes. I am very much sure. I swear I saw it with my own eyes. I can confirm that it smelled like what we were looking for too."

A figure turns with a tail flicking upwards from the side as if flicking in anger. "Then it would appear that we have figured out the mystery. Soon it will be time to take action against this. We cannot allow such a beast to continue running around after all." The figure turns to the other standing there. "Put our lower ranking alphas on alert."

"It'll be done." The other figure dashes off leaving the first figures sight.

"I will make sure that pathetic being will know true pain." The first figure speaks to no one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Kaoru and Hikaru have settled to sitting on a bar railing lining a path along a Jr high school where no one is currently around at the moment.

Kaoru is looking down as they sit there.

"Is it usual for your eyes to change?" Hikaru questions his brother leaning forward enough to look to his brothers face. His elbows resting against his legs just above his knees. "I mean I haven't seen it but I suppose it could still be usual."

"No actually." Kaoru responds blinking his still red eyes. "It has happened about once or twice but it's not a usual occurrence."

"What happened the other times that it happened?"

"The main time I know of was one night… Last night… Before I left..."

"Did you know why it happened?" Hikaru inquires.

Kaoru manages to hold back a flinch remembering that it was the clan leaders call. He doesn't want his brother to know that however… Not yet…

"Kaoru?" Hikaru moves one hand to his slightly younger twin brothers shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"It seemed random." Kaoru starts. "Like out of the blue."

"I see…" Hikaru nods softly and slightly glances away. "So that's why you were gone for so long… Because your eyes changed?"

"I wasn't sure if it was good or bad so I got away just in case."

"Did anything happen because of the change?" Hikaru inquires with his eyes flickering back to his brother.

"No. Not really." Kaoru slightly lies trying to keep a possible more violent side to him away from his brother.

"Hm. That's strange then." Hikaru hums thoughtfully and glances up at the sky. "So they change and we have no idea why."

"Yeah. Seems so." Kaoru confirms his eyes flickering away to look down the street.

Hikaru falls silent for a few moments causing the other twin to turn to him to try to figure out what he is thinking. "We know that it's not because you are hungry. You had blood not too long ago. Unless you get hungry faster than I think."

"No. I should be okay." Kaoru informs him. "Besides it's never done that when I went a bit longer without feeding."

"Right. So that's easy to rule out." Hikaru remains looking up at the sky above. "So… What else could it be…?"

The two turn to the building hearing the bell ring.

"Let's leave here." Hikaru suggests and Kaoru nods in agreement.

The two get up and begin walking away and as they do Hikaru's phone goes off.

Hikaru opens his phone and finds that Kyouya is calling. He considers not answering for a moment before realizing that he really should. He almost sighs then hits the answer button. He brings his cell up to his ear. "Hey."

"Where are you?" Kyouya gets rather quickly to the point. "And do you have Kaoru with you?"

"I have Kaoru with me. We found each other." Hikaru reports to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Despite the fact that you didn't show up only for Kaoru to show up then he runs out to go find you?" Kyouya lets him know. "Neither of you really explaining anything then not much."

"Right. Sorry." Hikaru brings a hand up to his forehead running his fingers back through his hair. "We're okay."

"Well you two are late and should have been." Kyouya tells him. "We had cancel today because of you two. Now either you tell me where you are or you get your butts to the school to explain yourselves."

"There isn't really anything to explain." Hikaru lies though by the disapproving noise he can tell that Kyouya doesn't believe what he is saying.

"Well you gotta explain why you didn't even come to school."

"I wanted to check something out. But me and Kaoru left at different times." Hikaru adds another layer to his lies. "I guess I was still tired in that I forgot to tell Kaoru and that's all that happened."

There is silence on the other side for a few moments before a sigh is heard.

"I swear you two just get into all sorts of trouble even when you're not telling the full story. But it seems you are too stubborn to properly admit the truth. Whatever happened you two better keep it from happening again. I almost sent my police force after you to go looking for you. You're lucky you answered your cell or you would have been searched for by them."

"Heh." Hikaru can't help a small smile. "Yeah. Sorry about not saying anything."

"You had better be here tomorrow." Kyouya hangs up after that in which Hikaru lowers his phone putting it away.

"Thanks for lying." Kaoru speaks a little softly to his brother.

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru assures him. "If we're gonna keep this secret we gotta do it together after all."

Kaoru smiles softly at this. "Yeah." He agrees. "We gotta don't we."

"And tomorrow we have to be at Ouran on time."

"I'm sure we can achieve that."

Hikaru glances to Kaoru to give a nod of agreement. He then blinks as his eyes meets with his twins. "Hey. Your eyes are back to normal."

Kaoru blinks and raises a hand almost up to his right eye in slightly surprise. "What? Really?"

Hikaru gives a nod with a smile. "Yeah. That's good at least."

Kaoru smiles and gives his own nod. "Yes. Well we might as well get going then."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Downwind behind them someone is watching them only to turn dashing away before one could pick up on an unfamiliar scent.

The door to a home is opened and someone hurries inside of it as those inside turn to see who is here.

Those there relax upon seeing a familiar face standing there.

The person who came in hurries over to someone sitting on a huge recliner seat that almost looks like a throne with how big it is. The person bows slightly to the one there. "I bring news. News that you might want to hear."

"Go ahead." The one in the seat confirms for the other to speak.

"I overheard the target speaking to a brother. The brother knows what he is." The one who is bowing only moves his head up to look to the one on the chair. "But that's not all that I got." He adds when the one on the chair looks slightly disappointed in the one still slightly bowing. "It sounds like they go to Ouran."

The one in the chair perks up and slightly glances away and up with thoughtfulness. The ones hand coming to rest on the chin. "Ouran you say? Hmm…" A smirk appears. "We can use that to our advantage very well."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

The twins are sitting at their usual spot in the host club with a bunch of guests around them.

"Is everything alright?" One of the guests ask the two. "Or was yesterday just a bad day?"

"We just had a lot to do and there was a slip up in communication." Hikaru lets them know with a light shrug.

"I'm sorry about that." Kaoru apologizes slightly glancing away with a slight look of guilt for added effect.

"Oh, Kaoru." Hikaru reaches over putting one arm around his brother while the other hand gently grabs his chin. He gently moves Kaoru closer so the other is leaning against him as he also gently turns Kaoru to look to him. He lets their eyes meet with each other's. "I told you already it's not your fault. It's okay." He moves and places a very tender kiss on his brothers forehead.

Kaoru closes his eyes with a blush coming to his cheeks at this.

The girls squeal at the sight of this.

Kaoru feels a pair of eyes watching him. He opens his eyes as the two of them pull away waiting to give the girls a moment to calm down. He slightly glances around until he spots where the gaze is coming from. He notices a girl sitting a Hunny's table.

She is facing the direction that Hunny is to make it look like shes looking at him but shes not. Her lips slightly upwards in a smirk.

Kaoru wonders what in the world she is doing and tries to see if he can find any scent of anything not human. He however finds that having so many people around at once mixing with tea and snacks, plus Hunnys table is positioned so the airflow heads away from the twins towards Hunnys area, makes it hard to pick up anything. He turns away as the girls begin to calm down. He figures that he'll just have to worry about why he was being stared at later. He's got to finish the host club hours after all.

After the guests have left…

The host club members are grabbing their stuff seeing as how maids will clean the club room for them after all.

"I think that today was pretty successful." Hikaru mentions as he and Kaoru are grabbing their school bags.

"Yeah it was." Kaoru agrees with that putting the last book he needed to grab into the bag. "And Kyouya didn't really bug us about yesterday."

"Yeah. I think he thought that the harsh glare was good enough. It was a little scary." Hikaru speaks in agreement all set to go and now just waiting for his brother to be ready to go.

Kaoru almost says that he's had scarier thanks to his other life but he keeps quiet. "Yeah." He just agrees with Hikaru. He is soon all ready to go. "Let us be off on our way." He suggests in which his twin nods in agreement.

With a see you later to the other members of the host club the twins head off on their way.

They make it the waiting limo without any problems and climb right on in. They are soon heading off on their way home for now.

Kaoru knows however that he will be taking a patrol a little later so he plans to sneak out in order to do so.

The two put their stuff away and change into more casual slash comfy clothes to relax in.

Hikaru settles in the living room while Kaoru lays down in their bedroom for a little bit.

Kaoru lays down on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling in slight thought. He contemplates all that has been happening recently with all the sudden chaos that seems to have erupted. He's at least glad that they don't have to deal with the regular humans knowing about the possibility of what they consider a fantasy world.

Now that would be a panic.

Plus it's possible that those who are found out to be nonhuman might be captured to not only try to prevent war, but to probably also to be tested on.

It seems to be in human nature to capture and test things that is not like them or that they don't seem to know or understand.

… Then again if they believe those like Kaoru to truly be a threat then it is likely that official public hunters that would be trained to kill them on sight…

Either way it would not be good at all for the humans to find out about the hidden world and the possible war about to be waged in said world.

Kaoru slightly shifts his head towards the headboard hearing his phone go off indicating that he has a notification. He has a feeling that he knows what it could be about. He sits up on the bed grabbing the cellular phone to check.

Sure enough it's a notification that he has to go for patrol.

He clicks away the notification then he gets up throwing on a black hoodie. He pulls the hood up over his head. He heads downstairs sneaking away pausing just before he would come into view for the living room. He pokes his head around and looks into the living room. He notices Hikaru busy watching something on TV and so he quickly moves past. He makes it out, using the moment a character closes a door in what Hikaru is watching to mask the sound of him leaving, and he rushes away to begin the patrol as soon as possible. He begins making his way along keeping all senses alert for any signs of anything nearby that might be a threat.

Back with Hikaru…

"I think Kaoru would like this episode." Hikaru mumbles to himself then glances around himself. "I think that he went upstairs into the bedroom." He gets up and heads off in that direction. He knocks on the door once there. "Hey. Kaoru?" He doesn't get a response and he just opens the door entering the room. He glances around but he doesn't see his brother. "Did he step out for a minute?" He wonders then contemplates if it's possible that his twins eyes had changed. He also considers that Kaoru stepped out maybe to go feed on some blood. He isn't sure so he pulls out his cellphone sending out a text. He hopes that the other will reply to it soon. He heads off elsewhere in the mansion for now.

Awhile later…

Kaoru returns to the mansion after the patrol and heads inside. He pulls the hood off of his head and takes off his shoes. He heads along starting to look around when Hikaru isn't in the living room. He figures that the other must still be in the mansion seeing as the TV is still on. He heads along pausing at the kitchen as he notices someone in there. He moves closer approaching Hikaru from behind.

Hikaru turns possibly hearing his footsteps and smiles in greeting. "Hey brot-" He cuts himself off with a slight yelp. He turns back to what he had been doing. "Darn it. I wanted to try making something simple like we used to do when no one was in here. Like when we were younger." He inspects the cut on his finger. "At least it's not too bad."

Kaoru's senses are hit with the growing smell of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Hikaru inspects it a little closely. "I'll just bandage it and it should be good." He turns in the direction that Kaoru is in only to pause. He can see the other covering his nose with his hand. "Hey Kaoru."

Kaoru glances to him slightly surprised at hearing his name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kaoru slightly glances away keeping his nose covered.

Hikaru blinks as it dawns on him. "Oh man. The smell of blood must be bugging you. Sorry. I'll quickly get cleaned up."

"No it's okay. Let me help." Kaoru offers to his brother as he turns back to him.

"Are you sure it won't bug you too much?" Hikaru's mind flashes with an image of Kaoru drinking his blood. He feels a shiver pass shoot down his spine at the thought. He however finds that he doesn't really mind it all that much.

"I'll be okay." Kaoru informs him though Hikaru isn't fully convinced.

"You know..." Hikaru begins slightly glancing away softly blushing. "You could always feed from me when you need it. I really don't mind." He adds the last sentence rather quickly wanting to ensure his brother that it's really okay.

"Hikaru. No. I can't do that to you." Kaoru looks away head down and eyes shut tightly. He has images of when he's drained other people and the pain they were in. He also doesn't want to risk possibly accidentally changing his own brother into a vampire.

Hikaru reaches over with his uninsured hand placing it on his younger twins shoulder. "Hey come on. It'll be okay. I trust you. I know it'll be okay."

"How can you know?" Kaoru questions refusing to open his eyes. "You've never even experienced it!" He tells the other a little sharply. "You've never had to see how what you do affects people. You've never had to know the feeling of having a lot of blood lost. And I don't plan on you finding out."

"Kaoru..." Hikaru mummers worriedly. "Please. It's you. I know you'll make sure that I'll be okay. I know that you would never hurt me especially on purpose. Please." He moves his hand from his brothers shoulder to gently cup the others cheek. He gently encourages Kaoru to turn his head to look to him. "Make me understand. I want to understand. I want to help you." He is still very worried as his slightly younger brother refuses to open his eyes to look at him. "Please Kaoru. I want to be able to stand next to you and be able to support you. Support you no matter what is bugging you. I trust you. So won't you trust yourself?"

Kaoru hesitantly opens his eyes though it was only to be half open. His eyes flicker slightly to the side before locking with Hikaru's own gaze. He stands there with the other in silence as his slightly older twin smiles softly at him. He opens his mouth slightly as he takes a shaky yet deep breath. His eyes are drawn to a drop of blood dropping from his twins injury. His eyes follow the drop of red until it splashes against the floor. He finds himself unable to help himself any longer. He moves his hand away from his nose to gently cup Hikaru's hand. He brings it up towards his mouth as the other does nothing to struggle or try to escape. His eyes look to the injury with a focused look in his eyes. He can't stop his tongue darting up to lick his teeth. His tongue lightly grazing his fangs though not enough to cut his tongue. His eyes changing to their red color and he doesn't even think about his next actions. He leans forward wrapping his lips around the wound closing his eyes softly as he begins gently drinking. He makes sure that his fangs do not harm the other as he drinks. He almost wants to moan at the almost heavenly taste of his brothers blood. He's honestly never tasted such delicious blood before. His mind is starting to become hazy becoming slightly lost from how different all of this is compared to his usual blood drinking.

Hikaru couldn't help a soft gasp when his brother had wrapped his lips around the wound and begin sucking the blood out. He had honestly expected him to sink his fangs in. He had assumed that sinking his fangs into the intended prey was how vampires fed. He never could have guessed that a feeding could be so gentle. He finds his mind starting to become fuzzy from it all. He finds that he doesn't mind if his younger twin doesn't stop. He can't find the care inside of him to care if every last drop of blood was drained right here and now. He almost can't ignore a part that feels terrified at realizing that a part of him doesn't want Kaoru to stop. He's never felt closer to his twin than he does now. His enjoyment of the whole moment helps to push down his terror as he finds himself completely relaxing into it all. His limbs starting to feel heavy and his head starting to become a little dizzy. He dimly becomes aware that his vision is starting to dim and start turning black starting with the edges. His terror tries to nag at him but as his eyes remain on his brother he lets the fact that Kaoru is doing this push down his terror. He dimly processes the slight reminder that he had asked for this. He had asked for Kaoru to let him understand and he's finally getting what he had asked. His eyes start to drift closed as this continues though he tries to keep them open. He hopes that keeping his eyes focused on his brother he can keep himself from trying to jerk away. He doesn't want to make his brother regret doing this.

Kaoru's eyes open a little and they slowly flicker upwards meeting Hikaru's eyes. He blinks his eyes to be fully open realizing that his brother looks pale and ready to pass out. His eyes return to their normal color as the red fades. He quickly forces himself to pull away and catches his brother who ends up slumping like he's lost feeling in his limbs. He clenches his teeth at the part of himself deep inside of him tugging on him to try to get him to finish the job. He slings one of Hikaru's arms over his shoulder and helps the other to their room. He lays him down as the other passes out now tucked in by the covers. His eyes begin to fill with tears. "I'm sorry." He whispers lowering his head as he closes his wet eyes. "I'm so so sorry. You should have never had to have to experience that." He shakes his head as his shaky shoulders slump. "I should have been able to hold back." His eyes open to half way and he lets out a soft hiccup that slightly makes his body jump. "I can't endanger you… I need to work on controlling myself." He turns and hurries away. He stops at the kitchen and crouches. He uses a pointer finger swiping up the blood on the floor. He then licks it off of his finger enjoying the taste for a moment. He then heads off outside into the garden out back. "How am I supposed to control myself?" He questions one hand reaching across his body to grip his other arm tightly. His mind briefly flashes to the clan though he however pushes it away thinking that he doesn't want to have to go ask for their help… Though he is starting to wonder if it is his only choice…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

After a while Kaoru heads back to his and his brother's room. He doesn't want to worry his brother after all. He sits on the bed on his side but doesn't lay down not thinking that he will be able to sleep. He looks up looking to the window as he lets himself sit there and think for a bit. He is weighing the options of asking the clan for help or trying to learn by himself.

If he asks for the clans help then he could learn faster, could protect Hikaru better from himself, and he could be sure that the methods will work.

If he tries to learn about it all by himself then it'll take longer to learn, it will mean Hikaru will be in more danger, and that the methods might not even actually work.

Kaoru shuts his eyes tightly at the very thought of having to ask the clan that forced him to become one of them for help. He sighs heavily letting his shoulders drop, and his closed eyes relax, coming to be aware that he probably doesn't really have a choice here. He lays down and stares at the ceiling for most of the rest of the night.

The next morning Hikaru awakens with sunlight dancing upon his closed eyelids. He notices that Kaoru is no longer beside him, but is instead is standing by the window leaning against one window.

Kaoru is staring out the window with his arms crossed and one leg slightly crossed over the other.

"How long have you been up?" Hikaru inquires to his brother sitting up a little slowly since his head is spinning a little.

Kaoru slightly jumps at hearing his brothers voice and turns to look to him. "Morning. Also I'm alright."

Hikaru slightly frowns as his brother didn't really answer the question. He then blinks as it hits him of what could be wrong. "Are you bothered by you feeding on me?" He finds his questions is silently answered by how Kaoru blinks in surprise that he had gotten it the first try. "Come on bro. I'm okay. I really don't mind. Because I trust you, I know that you will make sure that I'll be okay." He feels his heart sink in worry as his brother closes his eyes tightly almost as if afraid. "Kaoru. Come on please believe me. It will be okay. Really! I want to be able to help you. So please just let me in so I can do just that."

"You don't fully understand what you're getting into." Kaoru tells him a little sharply. "You have no idea exactly what I could be capable of. If I could be unable to stop." He pauses in talking for a moment and lowers his head. "I… I could kill you."

"That's ridiculous brother." Hikaru protests and if he wasn't dizzy he would have gone over to his brother to hug him. "I know you won't do that. You shouldn't fear yourself."

"The only way you'd ever truly understand it would be if I did kill you." Kaoru protests then he turns uncrossing his arms and legs only to head for the door to their room.

"Kaoru! Wait!" Hikaru calls out reaching out towards his brother who pauses for a moment. "Please. Can't we talk about this? Please don't push me away."

"You should get some more rest." Kaoru responds in a monotone not even really turning to look to his brother. He then leaves the room knowing that Hikaru would need more rest before he can chase after him.

Hikaru lowers his hand looking at where his brother had left. "Kaoru…" He feels like crying though he tries to push the tears away. He flops back down onto the bed slightly staring up at the ceiling for now. He wants to chase after his brother but he can't really stand with how he is. He would get nowhere if he did try to chase after him. He lets out a rather heavy sigh knowing that he is being forced to having to wait until Kaoru returns to him.

No matter how much he really dislikes it.

Kaoru grabs a black jacket putting it on only to head off outside as he also got some shoes on. He hurries as far away as he can from the mansion. He slows down after a little slightly panting. He glances around not really seeing anyone around. He turns away letting out a big huff of air. He raises his head and continues walking moving into the trees. He wants to have some sort of privacy and this is the most private area. He can't tell Hikaru about how much he still has to learn. He can't get him involved any more than he already has. He slightly glances back the way that he had come from with half open eyes. He really does need the clan as much as he doesn't want to admit it… He really needs them more than ever now. He closes his eyes and prepares to call out to said clan when his eyes snap open. He is getting that feeling again. He can feel that burning and itching. He blinks as his eyes become red once more. "Leader. I will be there soon." He begins dashing off letting instinct take over himself. He feels like he is losing a part of himself almost like an entirely new side has taken hold of him. He keeps it up going all the way to the location that he looks up to. He heads inside still letting this other side control him right now. He adds it to the list of things that he can't tell his brother about.

Elsewhere…

"Ugh. I never asked for this. Why did it have to be me to go where that stench is going to be the strongest." One grumbles as the owner of the voice is dashing along. "I can't wait for this to be over so hopefully I won't have to smell it again for a long while." The owner of the voice falls quiet and slows down upon pretty much arriving at the location. Carefully moving around the area and sneaking inside where no one is. Keeping low to the ground quickly moving in search of what must be retrieved. "How come those foul beasts get such a big fucking house to live in?" Whispered grumbling escapes though the grumbling quiets down. Pausing to sniff the air picking up on a fresher scent. Following the scent upstairs and arriving to a door that becomes pushed open. Stalking quietly closer to one laying in the bed facing away from the door. Letting their shadow fall upon the other who blinks then turns to look. Slamming a hand over the one in the bed's mouth and dragging said person out of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

The clan leader turns as Kaoru arrives. He regards him for a moment then moves closer as the other members turn to watch.

Kaoru doesn't flinch back or move away. He instead watches the clan leader approach him.

The clan leader raises a hand placing it on Kaoru so that his palm is on the others forehead and fingers on his head. "Release control." He demands in a power filled tone.

Kaoru gasps and his eyes fade to normal after a shot of pain goes through his brain. He is left panting and confused at what just happened. "What did you do?"

The clan leader lowers his hand. "As your leader I can control you. We are linked to our souls. The whole clan is linked by their souls. I can reach to the deepest parts of you to do what I feel I need to." He explains keeping his eyes locked with Kaoru's own. "You need to learn to control the darker side of you. That is something we'll need to work on. Meaning I want to be meeting you every day to do so." He turns away. "Now then. Let us get to why I have gathered you all here." He heads to a seat that could be like a throne.

Every member of the clan move to sit down on their knees in front of the clan leader.

"My clan. I bring news that sadly is not as joyful as I wish I did." The clan leader begins as his eyes scan over each member present with him right now. "It appears that the stupid pack is not backing down. We've had reports of having to fight and chase off of some wolves found in our territory. It's been happening much more frequently. If this continues then they could start taking us down. We have to make our move before they do." He raises his head tall and proud. "We will not let a group of mutts take our territory and our clan! We must begin preparing for War!"

Kaoru gasps as a few other members mummer in slight excitement and a little nervousness.

"Wait." Kaoru's voice causes everyone to fall silent only to turn to him. "What about the humans? Hiding ourselves from them. They would not only learn about us and werewolves but they could get hurt. Not to mention we might cause damage to buildings." He stops talking when the leader raises a hand.

"They made their choice. The wolves want war and we are going to give them war." The leader commands in a tone that makes Kaoru slightly lower his head. "Though I will take what you said into consideration." He adds causing Kaoru's eyes to flicker upwards in hope. "We might be able to lure them to a place like a forest or something to try to battle them there instead."

Kaoru relaxes knowing that this was the best response that he could have ever hoped for from the leader.

"Now. I want everyone to start getting ready. We have to prepare for war. Oh and Kaoru you will join me every night until it is time. Understood?" The clan leader demands and looks expectantly at his clans members.

"Yes sir." All of the clan members respond kind of in sync.

"Good. You are all dismissed to prepare. I will keep you updated. And Kaoru I expect to see you meeting me here nine pm every night." The leader waves them off.

The clan gets up then leaves the house of their leader to head home to get ready. They all leave talking excitedly amongst each other except for Kaoru.

Kaoru still feels a little worried. He dashes off towards his home as soon as he has left the home. He slows down slowing to a stop when he picks up something. He sniffs the air finding the stench of werewolf; though hes sure the werewolves would say the same about the smell of vampires. His heart sinks in worry and fear at smelling a werewolf so close to his home. He keeps his eyes cast downwards to the ground as he follows the scent like following an invisible trail. He pauses when he finds himself at an even familiar place. He looks upwards to his family's mansion. "No." He gasps before running inside of said mansion. He hurries upstairs still picking up the scent that makes him hurry towards where he had left his brother. He finds the door open so he heads inside. He frantically looks around but Hikaru is gone, the window is open and the smell of werewolf is in the room. His heart sinks and he knows that Hikaru has been taken.

Unwillingly as seen by how the blankets where Hikaru had been laying are a bit of a mess.

Kaoru stands there for a moment with his mind racing then he knows what the wolves have forced him to do. He turns and races back out away from the mansion. He stays where the scent can still be smelled. He tilts his head back closing his eyes and letting out the noise that is used to call the clan together. He lowers his head after that opening his eyes to half open as he waits for the clan to arrive.

As each member arrives they seem to realize why Kaoru may have called out to them picking up on the scent.

Finally the leader shows up and he smells the air. "A wolf."

"This wolf took my brother." Kaoru admits to them causing the leader to look to him. "I think… I think they want me. They either mistook my brother for me or…"

"Or they are trying to lead you to a trap." The leader finishes what he was going to say. He lets out a heavy sigh and looks away. "This complicates things by a lot."

"But." Kaoru begins causing the leader to turn his eyes to him. "I cannot just leave it alone. If we can't do anything I'll go save my brother on my own. I'm sure that you all would do the same for either the clan or someone you care for."

Some members glance to each other letting each other meet their eyes.

The leader steps forward gaining attention back to him. He stops right in front of Kaoru who looks right into his eyes. He smiles softly with a smile that reaches his eyes. "We will not be leaving this alone." He states making Kaoru smile softly in hope upon hearing this. "We will figure this out." He turns to look over his shoulder to those of the clan behind him. "It would seem our war has been forced to become closer. We don't really have time to prepare ourselves now. All we can do is form a plan and move out!"

Kaoru is glad to have a leader who is willing to help him with this. He doesn't even notice his usual worry and fear of allowing himself to become closer to the clan slips away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

The leader places a map down upon the table. "Okay. So these wolves will now be expecting an attack upon their base." He explains glancing around at all of those gathered there with them. "And we are going to give it to them."

"But won't we be playing right into their hands?" Another member questions in uncertainty.

"We will let them think that. But we will have a sneak attack planned." The leader smirks seemingly rather pleased with himself in how he had come up with the idea.

"Another question." One of the more shy members speak up and get a 'Go ahead' nod from the leader. "Do we even know where their main base is? Let alone if that is where they are holding the prisoner that we are seeking?"

"No doubt they'll have left behind bread crumbs so to speak for us to follow." The leader explains. "We will follow them. Make sure the prisoner is there then make our sneak attack. We will split up into groups." He glances around and his eyes stop upon Kaoru. "Kaoru."

Kaoru raises his head in higher attention than before.

"I believe that you are the main target. We will use that to our advantage. You will be going with Jay to find the prisoner. Jay will wear some of your clothes and hide that it isn't actually you. You get the prisoner as I doubt he knows of the truth."

Kaoru gives a soft nod to this keeping himself from tensing up.

"Good. Then all he will know is that we are just some friends that agreed to help you get him back." The leader then turns to the other members. "We will be attacking from the opposite side that Jay and Kaoru will be going in from. Keep their attention away from that." He orders and gets nods of confirmation that they understand. "This can be a very delicate operation. So be careful out there."

The group gives sounds of agreement that also sound like they're ready to do this.

Elsewhere…

Hikaru groans as he blinks his eyes open. "Huh…? Where… Where am I…?" He glances around finding what appears to be some old storage warehouse around him. He notes that it looks to be a big mostly empty room with some things placed here and there. He swears someone could be hiding behind those objects. He tries to move only to not be able to. He glances down and spies that he is tied down to a chair. He notices rope around his wrists, ankles and his chest. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon. His attention is brought back to his surroundings when he swears that he hears something. "Hello?" He calls out a little nervously as his eyes scan around looking for any movement. He keeps listening for anymore possible sounds. His eyes are brought over to where he swears he saw movement from the corner of his right eye. His eyes keep a watch where he swears he saw it.

A human figure steps out covered in darkness but the outline still visible. "Greetings." A female voice speaks up as Hikaru squints a little to try to get a better look at what he believes to be a person. "So you have finally decided to wake up."

Hikaru stops squinting, unable to get any better look at who is standing there. He raises his head trying to look strong and unafraid despite being rather scared. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" He demands in as strong of a voice that he can manage in that moment.

"Well it's not you that we are after." The lady steps into the light moving closer to Hikaru. Her smirk wide and almost devious in a way, though her words making Hikaru fear now for his brothers safety. "For you see there is a little something that needs to be… Taken care of… So to speak."

"Just what in the world do you plan to do with my brother!?" Hikaru snaps at the lady who just smirks a little more. He however wonders if there can be an understanding brought about. He might be able to stop this if he manages to reason with her. "Look. If he killed someone you cared for then I'm sorry. But please understand we are working on a different way. A way where he won't have to kill. Please just be understanding and give him a second chance."

"You don't seem to understand everything about what happened and whats going on. But none of that anymore. Oh, and as for anything else you don't need to worry about that." The lady turns so that her back is facing Hikaru. "All that a pathetic human like you needs to worry about is staying put."

"Stay put or what?" Hikaru challenges now glaring at the lady. "You're going to put me back in the same spot?"

The lady turns only enough to look at the ginger haired male slightly over her shoulder. "No." She responds with such calmness as if none of how evil it appears to be to Hikaru even makes her give two shakes of a rats tail. She just didn't care at all. "If you escape from there where you are bound, well, then you'll have to deal with them. Not me."

"Them?" Hikaru questions in slight confusion not totally sure where this lady is going with this. His confused look turns to one of surprise when he swears that he hears a growl. He turns to his left just as a giant wolf comes strolling past him from somewhere behind him. His eyes meet the wolves own as the wolf looks ready to rip him to shreds at any moment. His head whips to the other side just as another giant wolf is walking past very much like the first one. His head turns as the two of them move to stand in front of him looking to him standing at attention.

The lady turns away from them. "Well I'll let the three have fun." She says simply with a wave that is done with only half the effort.

Hikaru's eyes are flickering between the two wolves as his teeth are clenched and eyes narrowed. His hands are shaky though he attempts to hide it from the wolves.

At the twins mansion…

Kaoru hands Jay some black pants, a black pull over hoodie and a pair of socks.

The grey haired male, with brilliant blue eyes, takes them and disappears into the bathroom to change from a tank top and jeans to the new clothes.

Kaoru sits down on his and his brothers bed looking down in worried thought. He knows that the others are outside checking out any possible 'bread crumbs' that will lead the way… However he can't help but worry about his brother who is out there with wolves who seek revenge. He closes his eyes tightly cursing himself to having allowed his brother to get mixed up in this. He wonders if Hikaru never found out the truth if this would still be happening to him. He also begins to wonder if he should have confronted that girl from that one time in the host club. His eyes snap open as he almost gasps in realization.

That girl… She must have been a spy for the werewolves! She learned of Hikaru and how close the two of them seemed to be.

That's why they went after Hikaru in the first place.

Kaoru brings his hands up to his face and drags them down on his face. He can't believe he didn't fully think of that before. He shakes his head, his eyes close tightly once more as he does so, before he opens them with determination. He will win. He will get his brother back.

And the clan is here to help.

The bathroom door opens and Kaoru knows that it is time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Hikaru eyes are flickering around trying to figure out any way to warn his brother to not come because it's a trap. He however finds no way out and with the wolves watching him like hawks. He can't get out and he worries for what that will mean for his brother. He shudders as he imagines the wolves shredding his own brother right in front of him. He seriously can only hope that they won't do that to his twin. He is very highly doubtful of his brother involving any of their friends when he finds out… Especially because he has a feeling that this is a part of the world Kaoru was thrown into.

Meanwhile…

"Okay." The clan leader speaks when Kaoru and Jay have joined them outside. "We got news from a scout. There is bread crumbs so to speak. Well a scent trail to be precise. It leads to a building. It's away from civilization." He informs the two of them. "We have the scout checking the area now. We'll be meeting the scout there and figure out where each group will be going." He looks at the others who are still there with them. "We move out now." He takes the lead with a tall confident walk.

The others follow their leader all quiet to be ready to move at the leaders command.

All of them head over to the location and the member who had been sent as the scout is waiting in nearby bushes. They all settle down to sit as it was a bit of a walk.

"Give us the scoop." The leader commands keeping his eyes on the one that had been sent as a scout.

"Well sir there appears to be only a few wolves who were moving around. They were using entrance ways just by pushing them open. Sometimes they'd come back out and go elsewhere. Sometimes they don't come out. They're planning for an arrival in any entrance." The scout reports and Kaoru takes a small peek at the building.

Kaoru is sure that it must have been abandoned but rebuilt. He can only guess that it was rebuilt to try to help hide the werewolves. He figures that it has become a place where the wolves can hide and be themselves freely. He goes back down to once again pay attention to what the others are saying.

"Okay. So we have about six entrances." The leader tells them turning to look to Kaoru's eyes. "You and Jay will need to be careful. Stay back and away from the building. We'll scout out the building then send a text. We have to make sure that the prisoner is in fact there. Once we have that it's up to you two to sneak through the building and figure out how to get to said prisoner. Use the distraction to your advantage." He orders in which the two nod their heads in understanding. He turns to the others. "We sneak in. Try to stay undetected. We look for the prisoner and try to not be caught. Phones on silent and keep me updated. If anyone stops any updates I will know something happened." He gets nods of confirmation in response. He points to different entrances assigning different members to each of them. "We have to rescue this human. He should not have become involved."

Kaoru barely manages to hold his mouth shut about why involve him in this world then. He isn't sure that this is the time or place.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru turns to the leader.

"You look like you have something to say." The leader states as all the members turn to the ginger vampire. "I have a feeling I know what you're going to say. So why don't you say it so I can answer it?"

Kaoru swallows harshly but he wants to know so bad. He finally opens his mouth figuring that he has permission so it's finally time to get some answers. "If we aren't supposed to mix up humans into this world, obviously unless we need to feed and such, then why involve me? Why bring me into such a world?"

The leader smirks with a rather knowing look shining in his eyes. "I knew you were going to ask that." He admits to the other. "And I suppose it's been bugging you. But now you can learn why you were chosen." He slightly leans forward with his elbows coming to be placed on his knees. "We need to go back to that moment you first met us. The time you became one of us."

Kaoru listens intently wanting to know the answer.

"It wasn't just about you entering our territory. We don't attack humans just because of that." The leader informs the other. "No. It started when I first laid eyes on you. I knew deep inside of myself that you were something else. That you needed to be added to the clan. Funny thing, we were looking for new members." He makes sure that their eyes are locked together. "When we need new members I find that the best way to have them be loyal is if they are made. Those who are born often are more likely to stick to being loyal to another leader. The leader that they grew up with. You have no idea how hard it is to get members to break away from their leader. Besides getting close enough to children that you may be able to change their way of thinking. So what's the next best thing? I'm sure you've already guessed it. Turning humans into vampires. They become bound to the clan. Then came the time to choose who we will turn to join us."

"So… You just wanted me to add numbers to your clan…" Kaoru softly speaks in realization.

"A bigger clan means more protection. Higher chance of survival. The more members that are a part of the group faster the better. Children have to grow, but older vampires can help the clan right away." The leader confirms to the ginger. "However we now tackle why you. Why were you chosen? Well its actually kind of simple. I have a good sense of judgement about others I find. You're something else. You're different. You're something I've never seen before. SO I waited until finally I could make you into a part of the clan. The day you came into our territory. I didn't have to worry about any clans or packs getting upset. And In sure you're wondering why you. What makes you so perfect. Well, seeing something unique and amazing about you I just knew." He suddenly reaches out towards Kaoru. His movements are heading towards him putting his hand on Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru slightly flinches back though a part of him deep down inside fights. He knows that the vampire side is fighting because this is the leader. He feels very tense when the others finger tips brush against his cheek. His eyes darting down to look at the hand where he is being touched.

"I just knew that you were the perfect one to be a mate. To me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Kaoru's eyes flicker back to the leaders face and sees that the leader is smiling. He feels his heart sink as he realizes just how serious the other is.

"So? What do you think?" The leader questions watching Kaoru as if already knowing what his answer will be to this.

Kaoru knows that the leader has put him into a very tight spot. He knows that if he rejects the other explaining that he has eyes for someone else that won't go over well. He'd probably lose support against the wolves and he'd probably die trying to reach his brother. He knows that for the sake of his life and for the sake of his brothers life he has no choice but to accept. He forces his body to move closer and presses himself against the leader all after swallowing harshly. He doesn't feel like he has any choice in the matter. He reminds himself that this is just for the sake of his brothers life.

The leader grins upon this happening. "I knew you'd answer like this." He tells the other. He then turns to the group as Kaoru pulls back. "We move out!"

The others nod and everyone gets into positions.

Kaoru and Jay sit in hiding waiting for the text to be sent. They are keeping their phones put on silent to try to avoid any detection from the wolves.

"Why did you do it?" Jays sudden question causes Kaoru to turn away from looking to the building to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru questions to the other.

"I mean surely you didn't want this. That you didn't want to be with him. I mean I get that being the mate to the leader gives you so much more power and authority… But is that the only reason that you accepted his proposal? You could have said no and stuck to being lower ranking." Jay explains what he had been talking about to the other.

Kaoru turns away and leans against a tree head down. His eyes looking to his hands that he had raised so he could look to his palms. "I didn't want this. I didn't do it to raise my rank within the clan." He explains then pauses to clench his hands into light fists. "In truth I actually wasn't really into the whole clan thing but I didn't have much of a choice or so I felt." He closes his eyes with a sigh dropping his hands to the ground on either side of himself. "If I didn't accept what would stop him from pulling out? From refusing to help me with the only chance I had to save someone very important to me? Nothing. He could have pulled everyone out and then what?! What would I do?! I'd have nothing. No help. No chance. I would have been better off just feeding myself to the wolves if that happened." He opens his eyes softly. "So I did what I had to…"

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru blinks his eyes fully open in surprise at the sudden apology. His head had even raised a little from the shock. He turns to look to the other. He sees that Jay had lowered his head so his chin is almost touching his chest. He can't even see the others eyes since he had closed them. "Why are you sorry? None of it is your fault."

"This is never what I had dreamed was supposed to happen for the clan." Jay admits only causing Kaoru even more confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru moves a hand closer to Jay as he leans closer to the other vampire. His one hand moving to slightly reach out towards him.

Jay sighs softly then opens his eyes only a little. "Well… Truth be told our leader and I made this clan together…" He begins his explanation. His eyes a bit far away as if reliving it all in that moment. "For you see it was many years ago when we were just young vampires. We actually came from a faraway city. There we were a part of opposing vampire clans. The one he was a part of was more mean and ruthless more about dominance and strength. While mine was more graceful and more about truth and beauty. The two sides didn't really get along with one another. However… In the middle of it all was us. He didn't like his clan. He felt that they were much too bloodthirsty for power and rank. He got tired of others being all nice to him because he was higher rank so that maybe he'd raise their rank. Give them more power and respect. He wanted people to follow him for his leadership, loyalty to him for the sake of being a part of his life no matter their rank. I always felt like an outcast in my clan like I never was good enough for any of them. Not even my own parents. We met and discussed our problems in our clans. I got to know him as we grew close to one another."

Kaoru blinks upon hearing all of this.

"We started discussing what our dream clan would be like. Fair ruling, helping each other in time of need, and being like a family. Always being able to depend on one another no matter the rank. That climber higher in the ranks wasn't important. Though the good and sake of the clan is the important part. Then we came up with an idea. That we'd run away and make a clan the way that had always talked about. However we had to go far away and leave everything of our past behind ourselves. Start completely new with only each other. Cutting ties with friends and family that we had. Never to speak to them again. Never being able to go crawling back if things went bad." Jay continues his story. "But, that didn't really matter to us. We went through with it. Only carrying a backpack each with no electronics that could be tracked. We ran off into the night. Never looking back as we ran. We spent a few years trying to get as far away as possible. Trying to find our own place in the world. Then we arrived to this city. We just knew deep within ourselves that this was the place. This was where we could start our new lives."

Kaoru continues to listen to the others words as Jay continues his story.

"We had tried to get others from other vampire clans to join us but they refused being too loyal to their own clans. Eventually our leader decided that we needed to make vampires. So that way our chosen territory would be protected. Other clans greatly outnumbered us. If we had to fight they could use their numbers against us to win. He didn't want all of our efforts to go to waste. He told me that he wanted to make sure that I could have a future to look forward to. Free and away from those other clans along with their ideals. If I'm really honest with myself it only made me fall in love with him even more. He truly thinks about the good of the clan over himself. And no matter what happened I stayed at his side supporting him in every way that I could. Finding other humans that would be good additions to the clan. The main reason that the rest are so loyal is because I picked them and we got them to be loyal. To want to be with us even if they had to leave their human lives behind for the clan. We chose them because they'd be loyal and would benefit the clan in ways that we both wanted for said clan. I…" Jay closes his eyes tightly. "I don't know what happened. Suddenly you came along and he only made the excuse that numbers mattered. Just to make you one of us. Even though I argued that you wouldn't actually be as loyal as the other members. Yet it didn't matter if you wanted to join us or not in his mind. He wanted to make you a part of our group. We both knew that there were so many others who could have helped the clan better. I knew that there was another reason that he chose you." He takes in a sharp breathe only to exhale it in a sigh. "Now he's made you his mate. Just a pretty little thing that he could make submit to him. For the first time since I met him he focused on himself and a want to have a pretty toy. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. If only I was enough for him." He turns flashing a forced smile in an attempt to seem like he is okay when really he isn't.

"Jay…" Kaoru begins only for the screen to light up catching his attention from the corner of his eye. He glances to his phone and sees that they got the text of confirmation. "It's time…"

Jay gets up to his feet and makes sure that the hood is pulled up on his head. "Then let us be off."

Kaoru slightly looks down but he gets up joining Jay as they head off towards the building.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

The leader of the vampire clan is tackled by a werewolf. He wraps his arms around the wolfs neck trying to snap it while the wolf tries to get out of the hold. He snarls and quickly thrusts his feet upwards into the wolf's stomach getting a yelp. He also finds that the wolf has stopped struggling to finally be able to twist the neck bone enough. He feels satisfaction as he hears the sickening snap and the body goes limp. He shoves the wolf off of him causing it to fall to the floor with a thud. He quickly gets up only to look around himself as he watches the clan fight against the wolves all around him. His expression for a moment changes from smirking confidence to a slightly worried look. "Hopefully my love remains okay." He whispers to himself before replacing his expression with one of confidence. "I'm sure the other who is with him will keep up his end of the agreement." He dashes back into battle just in time to spot the spy that had been sent out come back.

The spy's first moves once back with the others is to leap to tackle a wolf pinning one of the members. She knocks the wolf off of the vampire that was being torn to shreds. She sinks her teeth in making the wolf struggle to get away now instead of trying to bite down upon the vampire that just attacked.

The leader charges at the nearest wolf biting down upon its neck right in the jugular vein. He lets go of the wolf from the bite knowing that the other will die soon anyways. He goes for the next wolf wanting to take as many down as possible. He slams a foot right into this wolf's ribs hearing them crack as the wolf yelps in pain. He then grabs a hold of the wolf's muzzle as it thrashes to try to throw him off of itself. He holds on for dear life and clenches his hand in attempt to crush the wolfs muzzle within his hand.

The wolf thrashes even more standing on its hind legs tossing its head around violently. It's thrashing however causes it to start to stumble backwards trying to stay balanced. It finally falls backwards and in the surprise of the sudden fall the vampire clan leader manages to at least crack the wolfs muzzle. As the wolf lands on the floor the leader is slightly thrown off. It slightly scrambles to attempt to get to its feet.

The leader lands on his back only to roll himself jumping to his feet. He makes the very small dash towards the wolf once more only to jump at it. He lets out a slight battle cry coming down upon the wolfs chest. He can feel every single rib break and he places a hand on the chest. He shifts one of the broken ribs knowing exactly where the heart is. He is sure that he punctured the heart when the wolf falls to the ground no longer going to get up. He turns ready to continue the fight if he must. He however doesn't even get to take a single step before one of the clans members who had rushed to his side after killing one of the wolves. He is quick to recognize the member as the spy he had sent to check if what they came for really was here.

"Please sir. We've got control of this area." The slightly nervous vampire pleaded staring up at her leader who watches her back slightly thoughtful. "The other two will need you. Especially if they are to survive… Especially that one…"

The leaders eyes widened slightly and he was barely able to hold back a gasp upon hearing those words. His head whips to turn to look to the direction that the spy had come from. He was certain that it had to be the way to go to find the prisoner… And hopefully the other two.

"We have you covered. Go." The spy lowers her head almost afraid that she would get some kind of punishment for the way she had worded her words. She wasn't sure if she had sounded too much like she was giving an order.

"Do not die before this is all over." The leader demands before dashing off dodging the fighting wolves and vampires.

"Yes sir." The spy's shoulders visibly relax and though her tone was faithful it held a sound of relief in it. She turns to rejoin the battle. "I know…" She whispered to herself. "I know the look of love when I see it. My leader truly is in love." She then hurries off to help with the battle here.

Elsewhere….

Kaoru and Jay are making their way along through the building keeping low. Neither of them have spotted any signs of any wolves around. They both figure that the wolves were all called to where the main action is going on. They come to a slow and stop as they come upon a heavy looking door that is shut.

"This must be it." Jay whispers upon seeing this and takes a step closer. He closes his eyes and takes a few sniffs letting each scent filter through his mind. His eyes open to halfway and he gives a soft nod to inform the ginger that this is the spot.

Kaoru heads closer and reaches for the door handle but Jay grabs a hold of his hand stopping causing him to turn to the other. "What is it?" He questions with the volume of a whisper.

"Wolves." Jay turns to look to the other with a serious look though Kaoru can see the underlining fear of possibility of his death coming up. "Hide. I'll lead them away. You try to get in when you can without getting caught. It's our best chance at getting to what we are here for."

Kaoru nods softly to this and ducks into a small space of a few tables that smell musky. He wants to make sure that his scent won't be picked up.

Jay finally opens the door and hurries inside. "Hey!" He shouts causing the wolves to spin around ready to charge at him. His hood keeping them from seeing that he isn't who he is pretending to be. He leaps at one wolf tackling said wolf and fighting to try to keep said wolf down. He quickly rolls off of the wolf to make one that leaped at him miss.

"Get him! He will pay! Kill him!" A lady in the room standing beside Hikaru snaps pointing at Jay.

All the wolves move at her command causing Jay to bolt away taking all of them away.

The lady lowers her hand and smirks softly. "Oh poor pretty boy." She chuckles not even having noticed one figure moving around in hiding spots and darkness. She hadn't even noticed enter when Jay attacked one of the wolves. She glances to Hikaru who is staring at the open door in fear and worry. "It's too bad that he took the bait and now he'll be dead." She reaches halfway towards the others face almost touching his jaw. "Now you'll never see him again. I hope you got a good look at that little vampire of yours. Cause by the time my wolves are done with him he'll be nothing but shredded meat."

Hikaru flinches and struggles a little but doesn't get anywhere as he is reminded that struggling is useless.

"I only wish I could witness it for myself. But oh well. I get to know that there is satisfaction in that our dear pack mate will finally rest in peace."

Hikaru stops his struggles and for a moment his eyes begin to fill with tears; as he can't stop the images of what must be happening to his own brother coming to his head.

Suddenly without warning the woman is grabbed.

Hiakru tries to turn his head to look at what is happening as the lady is dragged somewhere behind him.

Kaoru hopes that he has managed to get the woman where Hikaru can't see before throwing her down. He doesn't want his brother to associate him with what he is about to do. He clamps his teeth into her neck and pulls back to attempt to rip out her throat. He lets go of her throat then uses his hand to finish the job. He gets up shaking his hand a little. He turns then goes to try to help his brother out of what is binding him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

Kaoru reaches for the binds from behind only to pause when Hikaru struggles. "Hey." He speaks softly causing the other to freeze. He then moves around to stand in front of his brother who looks at him with wide eyes. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Wait. If you're here." Hikaru glances to the door. "Who was that who lead them away?"

"Well." Kaoru shrugs lightly. "I may have found some friends to help out. Friends who know about this side of life." He begins working on the binds. "It's not really important. First things first. Lets get you out of these." He slightly glares at the binds and finally leans down. He uses his teeth to pull the binds off. He is tackled in a hug once his brother is free. "Whoa. What's all this for?"

"Don't play dumb." Hikaru slightly sobs. "I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you were going to be killed. I was so scared for you!"

Kaoru wraps his arms around his brother. "It's alright. I'm here. And as much as I like hugging we're still kind of in a werewolf den."

"Oh. Right." Hikaru climbs off of his brother. "Sorry! You're right let's go."

They get up and Kaoru uses an arm around his brothers shoulders.

Kaoru is using this to keep his brother from seeing what he had done.

They make it out of the room and can hear some fighting coming from just down the hall.

Kaoru turns them away from that area leading them away not wanting to get Hikaru involved in the fight if he can. He is moving through the building looking for a way out but the hallway that they are in has locked doors and no windows. He keeps moving them along down the hall until they have to skid to a stop hearing yips and barks as thudding paws are coming from further down. He knows that they haven't been spotted yet but surely this is a patrol of some kind. He guesses made of wolves who were hidden. He can't really pick up on their scent however the fact that this place smells of wolves doesn't help there. He swears the smell is so overwhelming, though he is aware its probably only because he is a vampire. He looks around but there is no way to go except to go back. He however knows that they won't make it in time and this hallway is straight with the curved part just ahead. He swallows harshly swearing that his mouth is a little dry as he realizes what it is that he must do. He turns to look to his brother who meets his gaze. He sighs heavily and glances down as well as away. "I don't want to ask this of you." He begins as he lets his body fully face the other. "But I need to ask that you let me drink from you again." He tells the other. "There is more to it than just to get rid of hunger. We are also at our peek strength right after drinking blood. There's more than one enemy coming and I'm going to ne-" He finds himself being forced to go silent when Hikaru places a hand over his mouth. He looks up to look at his slightly older twin brother seeing a reassuring look in the others eyes.

"Kaoru." Hikaru begins softly. "It's okay. I told you that I'd let you drink from me. You don't have to act like you need to convince me to let you do it." He smiles at the other. "Just ask and I can let you do it. Okay?"

Kaoru gives in and nods softly which makes Hikaru take his hand off of his mouth. He watches as Hikaru extends an arm towards him in offering him his blood. He however knows that they need be able to get the blood out without using his fangs. He picks up a pocket knife that looks new. He knows that if anything happens they'll be able to pay for any medical bills, this is an emergency. He takes Hikarus arm, making sure to move his clothing so it won't be cut, and makes a cut on the skin just deep enough to draw blood. He licks his lips as he can almost taste the wonderful taste from just watching the blood come out. He brings the others arm up to his lips and begins drinking. He almost moans at the taste he however keeps himself from getting lost. He is struggling with it but he cannot get lost as he'd kill Hikaru. He keeps going then pulls away letting Hikaru lean against him. He can tell very clearly that it's not as bad as last time since he had taken less blood than before. He however blinks in slight surprise at the sight of desire and pleasure in Hikaru's eyes. He never knew the other would be into such things.

Hikaru moves his hand, though his wound is still bleeding a little, to his brothers cheek. "Go get them."

Kaoru nods and lowers his brother to sit against a nearby wall. He turns after that and waits only for a few seconds before the wolves make it to where they can see each other. He can count about four standing there. He suddenly realizes another reason why the wolves see this as a good place to hide in.

The wolves can fit in the hallway with about four wolves maximum. They have plenty of space to be able to get around and everything.

Kaoru pushes that thought of his mind especially as he sees the wolves get into a fighting stance. He moves his legs apart and brings his hands up in his own fighting stance.

The wolves snarl at the sight of this and they charge towards him.

Kaoru begins running straight for them with adrenaline kicking in to begin pumping through him. He feels so alive and so ready to do this. He truly feels like he can make it out of this. His mind screaming at him that he has to make it because he doesn't want to die… Not like this. Plus Hikaru needs him. He leaps arms stretched out and he opens his mouth fangs bared. He tackles the one wolf knocking it to the ground as he tries to sink his teeth into the others flesh.

Another wolf jumps on him with a snarl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Kaoru throws his body back to attempt to throw the other off of him. He has to move around as the wolf continues to snap at him trying to bite him. He finally bends down a little in which the wolf puts its full weight onto him. He surprises it by throwing himself backwards as hard and fast as he possibly can.

The wolf is surprised by this action and is thrown off.

Kaoru does end up being thrown backwards to which he falls onto his back on the floor. He closed his eyes to brace for impact… However when he opens his eyes he spots a wolf leaping into the air towards him with fangs exposed. He quickly rolls out of the way just in time as the wolf lands on its paws snapping right where he was. He manages to get onto his hands and knees. He however does need to jump away, doing so backwards as another wolf leaps at him.

Hikaru watches now in worry that his brother might not be able to really do this. He begins to worry that Kaoru won't last too much longer on his own like this. He tries to get up though he finds that he can't as he needs some rest from the feeding. He looks back to the fight as Kaoru just barely manages to dodge two wolves leaping at him in a row. He isn't sure how he is supposed to help his brother at all. He tries to find something to maybe throw and notices a sharp stick nearby. He begins reaching for it. He spares a quick glance to Kaoru's direction and sees him be tackled down. He looks away just as his brother uses his feet to shove the wolf away. He finally manages to grab the stick. He turns to where his brother is. He raises the stick pulling it back. He aims it in the direction of a wolf leaping at his vampire brother from behind. He knows that if this doesn't work then this could be the end for his brother. He throws it as hard and as fast as he can getting a bit of a spin on it unintentionally. He watches it fly through the air then jab right into the wolfs shoulder.

The wolf yelps out loudly and the stance falls now pointing downward causing said wolf to fall short.

Kaoru spins around hearing the wolf hit the ground. He notices the stick then he turns to look in Hikaru's direction of a flash of a thumbs up. He turns back to the wolves when he hears snarls. He gasps as some begin dashing for Hikaru who no longer looks proud of himself. "Time to go." He speaks softly to himself and dashes for Hikaru. He grabs him quickly then begins running down the hall. He can hear the wolves charging after them. He takes a turn into a dark area and the wolves run right past them. He knows that they will very quickly realize that they are not that way. He is very sure that the wolves will catch on that their scents are not there. He hurries back the way that they had come from. He takes another turn as he continues to hurry his brother away.

Hikaru stays with Kaoru trusting him to know what to do.

Kaoru finally stops and lets Hikaru down as he also takes a moment to catch his breath. He does so then lets Hikaru lean on him. He makes sure he also has a secure grip on the other then they begin heading off. He knows that they badly need to get out of here. He pauses and presses them against the wall when they have approached a corner. He can hear some growls and barks. "I'm gonna watch and see if the coast will become clear." He quietly whispers to his brother who nods his head. "Just stay against the wall." He slowly peers around the corner after getting a sound of confirmation from Hikaru. He is just in time to see Jay be tackled to the ground. He clenches his teeth to hold back a gasp as the wolves begin tearing into him. His vision begins fading from normal to blurred then back again. He clenches the part of the corner that he is holding almost causing it to break. He is just trying to stay in control as a rage is mounting up inside of him. His other side demanding release to try to save the other vampire… No matter who else gets hurt… His hand cracks the wall and he is about to charge forward to help Jay when the sight of his vampire clan's leader leap onto the wolf on the top.

The leader had let out a very ferocious snarl as he attacks the wolf.

The wolf is taken off of Jay as the leader shows a huge burst of strength. It's neck is then snapped and it's body tossed aside.

The leader then goes for the next wolf and the next one all dying until all the wolves there lie dead. He quickly falls to his knees next to Jay. "Jay?" He questions shakily as he reaches out towards the other.

Kaoru finds he no longer has to fight for control. He blinks in slight surprise as he watches and listens to this exchange.

Jay shifts his head to look to the leader as he stays there on the ground bleeding. "Is… Is it you…?"

"Yes." The leader confirms. He reaches over to pull Jay close well aware that such wounds cannot be healed. He however clearly seems to wish that there was something he could do to help. "It's me." He doesn't seem to notice the tears coming to his eyes as one even falls down his face.

Jay shakily tries to reach up towards the leaders cheek. He places a gentle hand upon his cheek also catching the tear. "It… It'll be okay…" He tells him weakly.

The leader bursts into tears. "I'm sorry!" He sobs to the other who looks a little worried now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

"My… Leader….?" Jay questions in shock at the sight of his leader crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry!" The leader repeats with a rather heavy sob with his shoulders shaking so badly. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be honest from the start!"

"What… What do…. You mean…..?" Jay is doing everything he can to hold onto life to hear what it is that the other needs to tell him.

"I never wanted to be with someone else." The leader pauses to sniffle before continuing what he is trying to tell him. "I've only wanted you."

Jay stares at the leader he looked up to for so long. He never in his life had ever thought that he'd hear his leader tell him that he wants him to be his mate.

"If I was only honest from the start then maybe we wouldn't be here now." The leader closes his eyes tightly as if he cannot believe how stupid he had been.

"Why…?"

The leader's eyes blink open upon hearing the question being spoken. His eyes flicker to lock with the other who is in his arms.

"Why… Didn't… You say…. Anything…?" Jay asks what has been bugging him. He just wants to know why his leader wasn't honest from the start. He wants to know why his dearest leader wouldn't let them become a thing like they both had wanted so badly.

"My sincerest apologies." The leader begins the explanation with yet another apology that Jay is starting to get tired of hearing from the other. "I just felt like I had too many enemies. I was scared that if I made you my mate then you'd be targeted. That I'd lose you to death or that you'd get hurt. I didn't want that to happen to you. So I thought if I found someone I didn't care about as much as you to take as my mate then you would be safe. I was going to put you on a safer job until I realized that it might seem suspicious if I wanted you to stay out of all of this. So I gave you a job away from the main fighting. I've seen how you can lose anyone off your tail. I believed you could do it. I just couldn't stop myself from worrying though. So finally I came to find you. And if I had come looking sooner… Or if I had put you on a different job… If I had just told you the truth…." He finds himself starting to lose his ability to finish his own sentences as if words are now begin to become lost for him. He blinks a few times upon hearing a weak request from the other.

"Kiss me."

So he did. He leaned down closing his eyes as he seals his lips over the others. He can feel the other returning the soft and gentle kiss communicating feelings of love and passion in a simple kiss. He slowly stops when he can no longer feel the other kissing him back. He raises his head opening his eyes halfway looking down to the lifeless face of his love. He knows that the others eyes had closed when they had shared their first and final kiss together. "I love you. I promise to never forget about you."

"Kaoru?" Hikaru speaks up keeping his voice down causing Kaoru to turn to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kaoru confirms softly. "Should be safe soon." He peers back around the corner just in time for the leader to look up. He is sure that the other must figure that he has just peered around just now.

The leader brings Jays body up into a bridal style of carrying. He tilts his head in a gesture to come.

""Lets go." Kaoru leads Hikaru around the corner as he helps him do so.

Hikaru glances to the leader in confusion and slight fear. His eyes drift to the blood and bodies of the wolves.

"They're friends of mine. Well these two are." Kaoru gestures his head to the leader when Hikaru glances to him as he speaks. "They are some of the ones who agreed to help me out."

"We need to move." The leader tells the twins who nod in agreement.

Hikaru glances to Jay then his eyes flicker up to the leader in worry.

The leader turns away sadly making Hikaru's heart sink.

Hikaru clutches Kaoru and presses close to try to help comfort him of losing a friend. He swears he's never met these people before however if Kaoru declared them to be friends then they're his friends too. He feels a soft pang of loss and wish he hadn't been captured so Kaoru wouldn't have to lose a friend of his.

They all get going as they hurry along through the building to try to get out of here.

The leader leads them around a corner and they slow finding a large, even for werewolves, wolf standing there like a guard to some doors.

The wolf snarls spreading its feet ready to attack as it bares its fangs.

The leader gently places Jay's body down then after placing a kiss on his cheek he stands up. He looks to the wolf with a smirk dancing upon his face. "You wanna dance little wolf?" He questions making the wolf snarl even angrier now. He shifts one foot back and lowers his shoulders arching his spine out backwards. He moves his arms and hands out a little.

It becomes a tense few seconds as they wait to see who will be the one to move first.

Finally the wolf can't seem to handle it anymore and begins dashing at a rather quick speed towards the leader.

The leader also charges towards the other also at quite the fast speed. He slams into the wolf meeting it halfway.

Kaoru tries to keep Hikaru behind him as best as he can to protect him just in case. He stands there having understood that he is to wait here with Jay's body and with Hikaru. His eyes remain on the fight as the two are tumbling around on the ground fighting to kill each other. His focus is on his clan's leader waiting for any sort of signals or secret gestures. He can't even fight the need to do this not even wanting to in the first place. His instincts to follow his clan leaders commands has just taken over and he is ready to follow them down to the last detail.

Hikaru does notice the very intense focus Kaoru has on the one that had been holding the corpse of their friend. He turns away figuring that it's just because he's watching to see if the other needs help or something. He wonders if he should tell Kaoru that he can go to help his friend though he thinks it over again. He isn't sure if Kaoru would even go because it would leave Hikaru and the corpse defenceless and they're trying to win to escape. If Hikaru was captured again the friend's sacrifice would not only have been for nothing however it would set them back in progress. He keeps his mouth shut and lets Kaoru and his friends figure out what to do. He is ready to move to follow through with whatever his dear brother tells him to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

The wolf gets the leader down on his back on the ground. It snarls and grab hold of the other with its teeth.

The leader attempts to wrap both arms around the wolfs neck while the wolf snaps at him. He has to toss his head this way and that way so that the wolfs attempts to bite are all misses. He pulls the wolf down by the neck trying to snap it in two.

The wolf struggles as attempts to pull its head away. It rears itself onto its hind legs thrashing side to side. It manages to throw the leader away causing said leader to slam against the wall.

The leader falls to the ground and the wolf charges… However it is when the leader moves his hand to slightly gesture to the wolf; It's a small gesture but it's all that is needed.

Feeling his control slipping Kaoru makes sure that his brother isn't holding onto him. He closes his eyes for half a second before they snap open. His eye color has changed again to show his other side taking control. He charges forward at full speed as everything except to follow his leaders command, is thrown out the window. He jumps baring his fangs as the wolf leaps for the leader. He tackles the wolf in midair. He manages to bite the wolfs shoulder as it yelps.

The wolf is the first to hit the ground with Kaoru on top of it.

Kaoru raises a hand and with an ability he had no idea he had he slashes the wolfs throat open. He does so moving before the wolf can recover enough from hitting the ground to do anything about it. He releases the wolfs shoulder as it slumps becoming limp. He hardly notices the drop of blood dripping down from one side on his bottom lip. He lets out a soft hiss of disgust at the dead or dying wolf.

Hikaru isn't sure if he should be amazed or scared. He is not even sure what to make of the way that Kaoru moved. He was surprised by it when his brother suddenly moved in so swiftly… Taking down the wolf like it was nothing… He's seen Kaoru with a dead body… However that was once and it wasn't because of anything like this…

The leader gets to his feet only to approach the younger twin who has now narrowed his eyes at the wolf body. He steps up just behind the others shoulder. He places a hand on said others shoulder who waits as if awaiting another order. He leans down to his ear almost appearing to be looking at the corpse with his head by his underlings shoulder. "Come back to me." He commands in nothing more than a whisper.

Kaoru blinks with a quiet gasp as he comes back to reality.

The leader pats his shoulder then pulls away moving away from him. He walks away to go get Jay's body while Kaoru raises his hand glancing to it seeing it rather bloody.

Kaoru watches as a drop of blood drips down from his hand. His eyes flickering to the corpse and he feels a bit horrified at what he had done when he wasn't in control. He closes his eyes pushing it away as he gets to his feet. He opens his eyes halfway then he turns to see Jay's corpse being picked up. He opens his eyes a little more as he looks to his brother. He can see a bit of a mix of shock and slight fear in his eyes. He looks away slightly.

Hikaru moves closer and places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder getting him to look to him. "You did what you had to." He tells him softly in assurance. "You weren't left with a choice. It's okay." He doesn't want his brother to feel like this will change anything between them and he doesn't want him to be scared of himself.

"Let's get moving." The leader demands as he moves closer to the two who turn to him. He has a serious look on his face.

The twins nod in agreement then follow the leader as the continue to try to escape.

They spot a broken door up ahead leading towards the outside.

The leader makes the sound to call the clan together as a signal to escape. He leads the twins outside and they all hurry away from the building.

They disappear into the bushes and after a little bit of running the leader slows for them to take a break.

The leader gently lays Jay against a nearby tree then he moves away. He stands looking back the way that they had come from. He listens for the rest of the clan to see who made it out of it all alive.

Kaoru and Hikaru settle down on the ground.

Hikaru glances to his brother who uses a puddle to try to clean off as much blood as he can. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru pauses then turn to look to his brother upon hearing his name being spoken.

"I'm sorry you had to come here and do what you had to. Losing who knows how many friends…" Hikaru apologizes feeling like it's all his fault.

"Hikaru don't be silly." Kaoru tells him and feels a glance by the leader for a brief moment. "It's not your fault. They just suddenly took you. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it." He tries to choose his words carefully.

"I suppose you're right." Hikaru agrees as he sees that the other has a point.

Kaoru is about to turn back to resume washing though he does turn to look to the leader for a moment hearing the clan calling. He turns away and keeps up his attempted washing. He stops when he feels that he had gotten all that he could off. He decides to let it air-dry not having much other choice. He doesn't want to get more blood on his clothes as it'd only serve as a reminder.

The others begin gathering with the twins and the leader.

The leader looks around accounting for all those that made it out alive. He notices that they've lost five members in the attack. "I am sad to see that we have lost some lives in the attack." He begins and the others bow their heads. "And though we won't be able to properly bury everyone they will still be remembered by us for their strength and bravery. You all did so very well. Even those who lost the battle to such monsters." He turns to look to Kaoru and Hikaru after the little attempted speech. "Now then. There is another matter that is needed to be discussed."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

Kaoru gasps upon realizing what the clan leader is thinking about. He dashes to be slightly in front of Hikaru. His eyes pleading at the clan leader. "Please. He won't tell anyone. But think about it. Our friends sacrifices would have been for nothing if you do it."

"Step aside." The clan leader demands of him.

"I-"

"I said. Stand. Aside." The clan leader takes one step forward as he stares into Kaoru's eyes very serious.

Kaoru finally takes a step to the side slightly looking down.

"I will speak to him myself. Not though anyone." The leader heads towards Hikaru who is slightly confused at what is going on. He stops walking when he is standing right in front of him. "So. You've seen quite a lot today haven't you." He begins as the two have locked eyes.

"It is as my brother said. I will not share what had happened here today." Hikaru informs the other who is standing before him. "I really won't. Even I can tell that it would just bring me unneeded trouble if I shared things from today." He looks completely serious that makes the other appear slightly thoughtful. "I swear on my life."

Kaoru can't help a slight flinch upon hearing his dear brother swear on his life.

The leaders eyes narrow in deep thought upon hearing those words with his own ears.

The world around them seems to have grown quiet as if holding its breath.

The leader glances back to where Kaoru is standing.

Kaoru had been watching them anxiously about what might happen so his eyes easily lock with the clan leaders own. He sends out a silent message that is very much willing to take the blame if anything does happen.

The leader lets out a slight sound of interest upon seeing this only to turn back to the other twin. "Alright. However you had better keep your word." He turns after speaking those words and walks away from Hikaru. "We all depart for now. Scatter and get home safely."

Moving at their leaders words the others scatter heading home for now; all to get their wounds healed and to take some well-deserved rest.

Kaoru heads over to Hikaru letting the other meet his eyes. "Lets go home." He suggests in which his brother nods his head. He scoops the other into his arms bridal style making the other make a surprised sound.

"Kaoru?!" Hikaru slightly glances up at his brother still in shock from being picked up.

"I'll get us back faster." Kaoru explains to Hikaru. "Just trust me."

"I do."

With that Kaoru begins dashing off to get them both home.

For the first while they both remain quiet until Hikaru finally breaks the silence.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Of course I came for you." Kaoru informs him with a small smile. "You're my brother after all."

Hikaru smiles back at this. "Yeah. But still thanks. You risked everything just to save me."

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru informs him and keeps going trying to get them home as quickly as possible. He lets Hikaru stand on his own once they have arrived right outside of their house.

Later…

Kaoru and the rest of the clan have gathered for the official burial of Jay. They watch as the leader gently puts the others body into a grave that they had dug.

The clan leader stays crouched beside Jay for a moment with his head bowed.

The clan all also lower their heads in respect for their fallen clan member.

All of them have their heads bowed as well.

After a little longer the clan leader hops out and the other begin to bury the other. The clan leader begins carving into the tree that'll be their clan members tombstone.

When it is all done the clan members spend as much time as they want to only to leave afterwards. That is until it is only the clan leader and Kaoru left.

Kaoru glances to the clan leader who is staring rather sadly to the spot where Jay now lays to rest.

"For looks you'll need to stay seemingly as my mate." The leader's voice is soft as if this is only for Kaoru's ears. "I know that you know the truth about my feelings. The rest of the clan doesn't really need to know."

"I understand." Kaoru confirms getting a soft, almost too soft to hear, sigh of relief from the other.

"Please leave me right now."

Kaoru nods and gets up then heads off. He however stops and spares a glance back to his leader. He stands there only for a moment before he turns away to continue heading away.

The leaders shoulders slump and his tear that falls from his eye sparkles in the light.

… It has been five years since that time…

Tamaki took over for his father and ended up marrying Haruhi who had a pair of twins.

One girl and one boy. The girl is thought to be the next heir.

Kyouya made a name for himself in being in charge of a huge finance company. He went this route as he could not be his families heir thus forcing him to find his own thing to do.

Hunny and Mori run a dojo together that is an extension to Hunny's families dojos.

Hikaru has taken over the Hitachiin family business while Kaoru has become a popular writer.

Kaoru is using an alias to write under hoping to continue doing this for as long as possible. He knows that within time he will not only have to figure out a new alias but he'll have to adapt to a new style of writing. He may be popular but no one really knows his true face. He is most well-known for his book series.

The series is called Under a Twilight Moon. It is considered a wonderful 'fantasy' novel series. All about someone accidentally ending up becoming a part of a world that is full of creatures believed to be mythical.

Hikaru quite enjoys reading his brothers work admittedly as it is actually well written. He also has an idea of something that he really wants to do… He just needs to talk to his brother about his idea. He walks up to the door to his brothers room in the main clothing making factory that they own. He made sure that Kaoru would have his own room to work where he won't be disturbed. He knocks then waits for a moment or two.

"The door is open." Kaoru informs him.

Hikaru walks into the room by opening the door and looks to his brother.

Kaoru is sitting at his desk that has papers on it as well as his computer. He looks up to see his brother and smile in greeting. He is secretly glad that Hikaru didn't grow any taller over the years. He knows that eventually he won't be able to hide that he isn't aging the same as Hikaru is, though for now he works with his brother to make it seem like he is. "Hello brother."

"You look frustrated." Hikaru mentions and closes the door.

"I can't think straight." Kaoru admits slightly glancing away as his eyes fall to half open.

Hikaru moves closer to the other. "It's been awhile since you've fed… Hasn't it?" He takes off his shirt as his brother looks to him at this. He settles on the extra chair in the room putting his shirt to be draped on the armrest. "Let's get you fed. You'll think better." He tells the other as he tilts his head to rest one ear on his shoulder. He exposes the spot that he usually feeds Kaoru with on his shoulder.

Kaoru moves closer having gotten to feeling better about his feedings with his brother. He uses the pocket knife to make the cut and begins drinking. He takes just enough that Hikaru can still work. He's managed to find the right balance of just how much blood to take from the other. He finishes and pulls away. He licks his lips then he grabs a Band-Aid from one of his desk drawers then puts it on.

Hikaru puts his shirt back on afterwards. He turns to his brother when done.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru assures him as their eyes meet. "There is also another reason as to my visit here. I actually came to discuss something with you."

Kaoru sits in his chair that he turns to look to the other. "Go head."

"Well. I was thinking that there could be a clothing line that we can work together on." Hikaru begins offering his idea. "We could make a new clothing line based on your story. You'd help me make the designs to how you envisioned them and release it like an extra with your new book."

Kaoru blinks in slight surprise at this suggestion. He does end up smiling and gives a nod. "Yes. I'd be honored."

Hikaru grins at this. "Great! We can start as soon as possible to get a bunch on the market just in time."

Kaoru nods in agreement to this.

It was a big hit as both brothers earned lots of money on the release date.

They kept working together from there as the years kept going.

Kaoru has been through a few alias's through the sixty years pretending that his old fake identities have died. He has quite a lot of series of writing under his belt. He is very grateful for his brother who helped keep him hidden in the shadows. He knows that he has to do this since it would seem suspicious that he hasn't really seemed to have grown old in the years.

Hikaru knew he had to have an heir to continue his family's legacy. His duty to make sure that someone will take over when he dies made him have to marry a lady. He chose her because her family had an overseas branch of clothing. He used this to gain even more money by expanding both companies. He has one son who has been trained to take over everything. His wife, who married him to be able to gain more money in selling her families stuff in Japan, died ten years earlier in an accident with a drunk driver. He gave his son their reigns of the companies believing him to be ready. He however never told his family the truth about his brother as he kept it a secret. He felt that it was better this way. He was a little sad that his family couldn't really meet his brother other than letters.

Kaoru has been traveling a lot and continues to work on all sorts of stories. He often wrote to Hikaru and his family even sharing things that he learned on his travels. He truthfully had decided to travel to try to stay under the radar. He has spoken to Hikaru on the phone and has gotten better at defending himself. He also stays in contact with his clans leader. He doesn't let any of the nonhumans he meets to know about his clan as he became known as a roaming rouge. He felt that it was better he be seen as such. His roaming rouge status also helped reduce the number of attacks on him. He does make sure to make trips back to visit the clan and to see Hikaru alone. He now only feeds on Hikaru's blood if Hikaru manages to send it in the mail to him in bags, or when he visits the other. He's been feeding on criminals and those who are suffering when he cannot feed on his brothers blood.

Hikaru has been sick for a year spending a lot of time in the hospital. He is laying there in his bed when he opens his eyes halfway being hooked up to so many machines. He slightly moves his head spotting movement coming into his room.

A familiar figure comes to his bedside making Hikaru smile.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru smiles softly at his brother. He almost feels like Hikaru's mirror into the past… How he had looked when he didn't have grey hair or all those wrinkles and so on… He only wishes that he could have truly grown old with his brother. He reaches over to the weak man before him and gently takes his hand.

Hikaru shakily smiles a little more at the contact.

Kaoru smiles sadly in return.

Hikaru gives a soft nod almost as if pleading to his brother.

Kaoru glances away for a moment almost thoughtfully. He bites his bottom lip before turning back to his brother releasing his lip. He crouches down next to the bed and uses two hands on the others arm to raise his arm to his lips. He sinks his fangs into the others skin and drinks his blood.

Hikaru looks relieved and slowly his eyes close until the heart monitor shows that he has flat lined.

Kaoru removes his fangs pulling away once there is no more blood to drink. He stares in sorrow at the others body. He senses the clan leader come up behind him. He places Hikaru's hand onto the bed before standing to his feet. He turns around to look to the other.

The leader gestures his head towards the door in which Kaoru nods his head. He takes the lead taking the ginger vampire out of the room.

Kaoru pauses in the doorway to look back to Hikaru's body. He lets a tear fall down his face before he wipes it away. He turns away pushing down the rest of his tears. He has to remain strong for his brother. He knows that as sad as it is to lose someone he cared for deeply, it was for the best that things went this way… He never had any intentions to try asking his brother to become like him… He could never do that to the other who deserves to truly live his life… Unlike how Kaoru had to live trying to do whatever he can to hide the truth, he was even forced to either cut ties with friends or only ever speak to them through letters. He is glad that Hikaru got to official live his life for the both of them. He heads off following the leader away from the scene. He hopes that one day he will be able to see his brother again when it becomes his time to pass on to the next life.

The end.


End file.
